A Strange New World
by SoccerLoverxoxo
Summary: Melissa Nicole Fisher lived in Florida her whole life and was a normal high school student, but one day she and her best friend, Payton, went into an adandoned house. Somehow Melissa fines herself trapped into a strange new world and meets a certain white haired man with a red trench coat...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Devil May Cry but I do own Melissa **

** A Strange New World**

_ Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, _

"Ugh I really hate alarm clocks!" I mumbled as I got out of bed.

My name is Melissa Nicole Fisher and I lived in Florida for all of the 16 years of my life. I go to Fivay High School and I'm in my junior year.

As I was walking out of my room I almost tripped over my dog, Bandit. He is a white malamute and he is a bundle of energy. "Move it fur ball, "I laugh at him as he got up and wagged his tail.

I sat down and ate my breakfast. My mother walked in and kissed my forehead. "Good morning Melissa, ready for school soon?" I made a noise in my throat. "Not really but its Friday and 8:00 me and Payton are going to hang out tonight." My mother smiled, "I hope you two have fun."

Payton and I have been best friends since the very first day of Kindergarten. We pretty much grew up as sisters. Today we plan to go into this abandon house I found near our school so after we are going to walk there.

People at our school say that the abandon house is "haunted" so Payton and I, who are very into the paranormal, are going to see if this is true.

I took the last bite of my breakfast and went into my room to get ready for school.

15 minutes later I walked out of my room with a black t- shirt and jeans, I had my brown hair up in a bun and the bangs to the side. "I'm ready mother!" I yelled.

**…**

"Melissa!" I heard Payton yell as I was talking to my friends Amber, Lexi, and Andrew. "Hey Payton are you ready to go to that 'haunted house' tonight?" I asked Payton as she gave me a look. "Of course I am, are you kidding me?!" Andrew, Lexi and Amber looked at us with a concerned look. "You two are going in that abandoned house? You better be careful!" Andrew said with worried eyes. Lexi spoke up. "Yeah Johnny and Emily went into that house and now they are afraid of their own shadow!"

It was true about Johnny and Emily. Before they went into that house they where a very happy couple. Now they are so scared that they jump when ever you say their name, make a loud sound, or touch them on the shoulder. Whenever we ask them what happen in the house they have a nervous wreck and say something about voices and unseen forces touching you.

"We will be fine, trust me." I said as they relaxed a bit.

The bell to first hour rung and we all rolled our eyes and departed. I was sitting in journalism class as my friends Rose and Marlene come up to me and whispered, "Is it true that you and Payton are going to the abandoned house?" I sighed, since when did we become the while talk of the school. "Yeah we are" I said with a smile. The two gasped with scared faces. "Dude, they say that it's the most haunted house in Florida!" Rose said. "Yeah and that's why we want check it out." I said with a bit of annoyance. They looked at me with perplexed expressions.

…

Half of the day flew by fast, we where now at lunch. Andrew, Lexi, Amber and Payton where sitting down eating their lunch, I sat down next to Payton. We talked about how we will go into the house. "Okay we can go threw the back door, there isn't any lock. We will bring flashlights because the house won't have power." Payton nodded and the smiled. "I can't wait!"

Lunch was over and I was sitting in my English class. Johnny came up to me, he looked pale he is probably scared again. "Hey Johnny?" I said which came out as a question because he never talks to anyone but Emily. "Are you going in to that house?" He said with a scared voice. "Yeah I want to go in. I want to see what is inside with my own eyes." I said with a nod. "Don't. That house is Hell. If you go in it will change your life forever." I looked up at Johnny, his blue eyes filled with regret. "I'm guessing you're speaking from personal experience." I said looking at him sadly. Johnny swallowed, "Yes I am, it changed me and Emily's lives completely." I looked away from him and sighed. "I'm sorry." The bell rang and it was time to go to the next class.

**…**

The last bell rang and I was so happy! I saw Payton come by and I stopped to talk to her. "Hey, my dad is going to let me use the car so I'm going to pick you up at 7:40." Payton said. "Alright that's perfect then remember bring a flashlight and extra batteries." I said and Payton nodded.

I got home and started to do some of my Chemistry homework. Bandit was barking at me for a while and I looked at him with a frown. "What!" Bandit was wagging his tail as I looked at him with his dog leash in his mouth. "Oh, good, a perfect excuse for getting out of homework."

Bandit and I went on a long walk and when we came back it was dinner time. I sat down and ate the food. "How was your day at school?" my mother asked. "It was good, happy the week is finally over!" I said to her. She laughed. "Agreed…"

After I finished dinner I went to feed Bandit. I gave him Puppy Chow and put a treat on top. He ate happily and I laughed at him. My phone rang. I took it out and I had a text. It was Payton. "Be there in 5." Wow time flies.

I grabbed a flashlight and some money and waited until Payton was here.

A couple minutes later a car horn was heard from outside of my house. "Mom, I'm going out!" I yelled to my mom. "Alright be safe."

I ran out of the house and went into Payton's car, "Let's roll!"

We arrived at the abandon house and parked behind the house and we quietly locked the car. We looked up at the house it was creepy as hell! We grabbed our flash lights and moved to the door. I grabbed the door knob and with a little push, we where in. We walked in and almost immediately I felt a strong negative energy. "Whoa." I said as I held my head. Payton just looked at me. "Come on," she said. As we moved around we found what looks like a living room. We went to the fire place, which had so much dust all over it. All of the sudden we heard footsteps above us. We both looked at each other. "Did yo-." We both tried to say but stopped when something fell behind us from the shelf. I walked over to the object that fell and it was a picture frame. I went to pick it up and it was so cold! Then the back of my neck got really cold… I felt like something was breathing down my neck. "Stop that Payton!" I turned around and Payton was standing over the fireplace. "What?" I looked at her "Ah never mind, let move on."

We went in a bed room I felt like someone was watching us. We heard some knocking and banging noises and we couldn't help but feel a little scared. We calmed down quickly.

"If you are in this room with us, give us a sign." I spoke into the air. Then I saw something on the dresser. I walked over to it and it was a beautiful pendent and it had a gold chain. The gem in the pendent was red ruby. "Beautiful…." Payton said. Then we both heard a women scream. I dropped the pendent and I looked at Payton. Both of our faces were pale with fear.

Payton started to run but I caught her hand. "Payton wait! I know you're scared, I am too but please, one more room." Payton calmed down and we both drew a breath.

We waited a couple more minutes and then I said. "Come on lets look in the bathroom." Payton looked at me with fear, but then nodded.

We walked into the bathroom and I had a very bad feeling about it. We stood in front of the mirror and looked at our reflection. The mirror was cracked with a lot of smudge marks.

Then the room became cold, very cold. Payton laughed and it scared me as I looked at her. "This, Melissa is the dumbest idea we ever did." I laughed and smiled slightly. "Yeah…" For a couple seconds we stood there looking at our reflection.

Then there was a dark laugh that echoed through out the bathroom. We turned around. "Who's there!"I yelled with a scared tone. We both looked at each other. Then Payton's eyes went wide and pointed a finger behind me. I turned my head and screamed. There was a dark mist and in that dark mist was three evil looking red eyes.

I tried to run but I couldn't. The black mist was engulfing me! I looked at Payton and her eyes where full of tears and she was scared. "Melissa!" She screamed and shot her hang out so she could grab my hang but her hand went right threw mine! "Payton just run don't let it get you!" I yelled at Payton as the darkness was swallowing me. "No! Melis-"was the last thing I heard Payton scream as I was swallowed completely by the darkness.

I saw the three red evil eyes once again and a dark voice echoed with laughter. "Foolish human, you are a pathetic being!" Then I stared to fade into this darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2 of A Strange New World. Again I don't own Devil May Cry but I do own Melissa. Please leave a review I would like to know if people are reading my stories and liking or hating them lol either way I want to improve my writing. Thank you. **

_"Foolish human, you are a pathetic being!" _

I gasped and open my eyes fast. I was hoping to be in bed and waking up from a nightmare but I wasn't. I had no Idea where the hell I was. It looked like I was in a city, but not the city I was from. Then I remembered that Payton and I went into that abandon house and that thing swallowed me. "Payton!" I screamed. "Payton where are you!" I screamed once more whimpering. She must of escape the darkness. "Damn!" I whispered to myself. I was alone.

I walked around and I had no idea where the hell I was going. This place was very weird and creepy. I saw some stores open but most of the stores won't allow 16 year olds. I walked past a stripper club and I heard loud music inside and laughter. "They must be having fun," I thought out loud. A couple streets down there was a bar and I saw two drunken man punching and cursing at each other I just walked a little faster so they wouldn't see me. I looked back at the bar and it was out of sight. "Thank God." I said very relieved.

I walked a couple more blocks and saw a sign that said Restaurant Fredi. "Hmm might a well look in side." I walked inside and a young girl with red hair came over to me on roller skates. "Hello welcome to Fredi's how may I help you?" She looked surprised. "Oh I never seen you around before and your all alone?" I smiled "Yeah I'm new around here." I lied. "Oh, well okay what can I do for you? I can get you some ice cream or soda because you are a little too young to have beer." I smiled again, "I'll have some ice cream please." I said. "Okay we have strawberry sundaes is that all right?" She asked. "Yeah, perfect."

I sat down at the table and saw two men looking at me. They where drinking beer. "Hey look at that girl over there, she pretty cute don't you think." I heard one of the men say. I tried to ignore them by looking out the window. "Yeah, I don't think I seen her around before." I heard the other man say. Just then both of the men went to my table and started talking to me. "Hey, you know, I never seen you around before, you new?" I looked at him and then looked back at the window. "Yeah I'm new." I said feeling a little frighten. "Oh well we can show you around and after that we can have some fun." He said. "Not interested!" I shouted out to the man. "Aw you already have a boyfriend? That's sad!" The other man said. "Hey! You leave that poor child alone! You are scaring her to death!" I heard the girl from earlier shout at the man. "Sorry lady, we just wanted to have fun!" The man said. "I'm afraid I have to ask both of you to leave." The women said. "Fine, whatever!" both of the man got up and walked out the door. "Fredi, can you make sure those two leave? I don't want them sticking around and following her." The women called out to the man behind the counter. "Sure thing."

"I'm sorry about that, people can be scary sometimes." She said as she gave me my ice cream. I thanked her.

I was starting to eat my ice cream as a man walked into the store. He caught my attention. He wore a red trench coat and he had white hair. He looked way too young to have white hair. He looked like he is in his 20s. He looked at the women with the red hair. "Get me the usual." He said as he sat down at the other table. "Okay!" she said happily as she rolled her way into the kitchen.

Fredi came in and looked at the other man. "Hey, Dante," "Hey, Fredi where have you been?" the man asked. "I was chasing away some drunken creeps who where hitting on that girl over there." He explained to the white haired man. "Hey miss, they are gone now so you will be save going home tonight." The owner of the shop said. "Thank you, sir!" I said as the man with white hair looked at me with the corner of his blue eyes. "Here you go Dante! Your Strawberry sundae! "

It was getting late so I finished my ice cream and paid. I didn't know where to go so I was going to just find shelter so I can rest. It has been a long day. I walked to what looks like a park. It was empty and no children where around to play but in the center of the park was a monument. I walked to the monument and it was a strange creature that has horns and is riding a war horse. I read the monument, **"The Legendary Dark Night Sparta."** "Hmm… Sparta? Interesting, he must have been a local hero or something."

I went to the bench and sat on it and I was starting to think of my family and friends. What would my mom do if she finds out that I'm missing? Would she take care of herself? What would my friends at school think? What would Payton say? Would she say that a dark mist thing swallowed me whole? Would my mom look for me? Or will she shut her self out from the world like she did when dad died? I was starting to get home sick and I could feel tears form in my eyes. I blinked them away fast.

I sat there just staring at the monument but then my eyes started to feel heavy. I lay down on the bench and closed my eyes. I don't care if people see me asleep on a bench they could mind their own business.

**…**

I heard thunder and woke up and sat up fast. I must have slept for a couple hours because it was still pretty dark. I saw lightning flash through the sky and some rain hit my face. "Crap!" I jumped off the bench and went to go find a place that has shelter.

All the shops where closed. Thunder roared in the sky and it started to rain harder. "Great, today just gets better and better." I said very angry. I walked faster and I saw an ally way. I started to walk through the ally way and I felt a very strange feeling. It was almost like the dark feeling I had when we went into the abandoned house but the feeling a lot stronger. I didn't like this feeling so I started to walk faster. All of the sudden it got very cold, so cold that I could see my breath. I started to get the feeling that something was behind me. I heard loud footsteps behind me. _"You got to be kidding me. Not again!" _ I thought to my self. Then I heard laughter but it didn't sound human. I stopped and turned around slowly. I saw this scary ugly creature looking at me with fangs and he was standing on two legs. It had claws for hands. It was looking at me and it licked its lips. **"Hmm, a female human, just what I want for dessert." **I screamed and started running away from this creature. The creature ran after me laughing. I didn't want to be anyone dessert so I ran like hell.

I ran into a dead end. "Damn I'm so dead!" The creature laughed and came up to me and swung his claws out at me. I ducked and he hit the wall. I ran to the side of him trying to dodge his attacks but then I felt a deep cut on my leg. "Aghhh!" I screamed as the blood dripped down. Then it hit me with its arm and I was sent flying into the wall. I hit my head really hard on the wall and my vision became blurry. I slid down the wall and landed on the ground holding my head. "Ugh! Not good!" I said looking at the creature. The thing was laughing and it was getting ready for the final blow but then I saw something red run in front of it. The last thing I heard was gun shots and then a loud thud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had mid-terms but know I'm on winter break! So I will be writing! This chapter will be Payton's point of view. Please review! Reviews keep me motivated!  
**

* * *

_"Melissa!" I screamed and I shot my hand out to Melissa but my hand went right threw her! She was getting engulfed by a dark mist and I wanted to save her. _

_"Payton just run, don't let it get you!" Melissa yelled at me as the darkness was swallowing her. _

_"No! Melissa!" I tried calling her but it was too late, she was gone and I couldn't save her. _

The same dark voice echoed in the bathroom and I ran out of the house and back into my car without looking back. I jumped into the driver seat of my dad's car and turned it on. I drove out where I parked and sped down the street away from the abandon house.

I was driving so fast and I almost hit a cat but I swerved out of the way. I pulled up to a stop and caught my breath.

"Melissa… oh my god, what the hell happen!" I said and started to cry. "How am I going to tell Ms. Fisher?"

Now I was balling. What happen to Melissa? "This can't be happening! This can't be real!" I said to no one. "I need to tell dad."  
I drove home and parked the car into the garage. I walked into the house and my two dogs, Roxie and Riley where jumping on me happy to see me home.

My dad was on the couch watching NASCAR.

"Hey, Payton why are you home so early?" He asked. "I thought you and Melissa where going to the movies."

"The movie sucked." I lied. He looked at me and then looked back at the TV.

"I know when you're lying, Payton." My dad said. "What happened? It looks like you seen a ghost."

_That was an understatement… _"Yeah um, dad." I said and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Alright, tell me the truth Payton. You and Melissa really didn't go to the movies did you?" My dad asked looking at me.

"No dad, we didn't." I said afraid I would get yelled at.

"Where did you go." He asked raising his voice slightly.

I sighed. "We went to an abandoned house near the school and went in side to investage because it was said to be haunted." I said.

"You said you and Melissa where going to the movies!" Dad said angry.

"I know dad please let me finished, it's about Melissa, she's gone!" I said to my dad.

"Where is she?!"He yelled.

I told him what happen and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Payton stop joking around that could never happen. Where is Melissa?"

"I swear Dad I'm not joking! Melissa really got swallowed by that dark mist!" I said almost yelling at my dad.

"Payton enough, ghost and demons are not real so I don't even know why you and Melissa went into that house! You are grounded for lying to me about the movies and about Melissa being 'kidnapped'!" My dad yelled.

"But dad I'm not lying! She really is gone!" I yelled at him almost in tears.

"Go to your room now and don't come back out!"

I ran to my room and slammed my door and fell on my bed. I burst out in tears while I remember Melissa's last words. She looked so scared. "I couldn't help her. I- I could save her." I said between sobs. I didn't want to believe that Melissa was missing ether. I wish we never went into that damn house, it was a stupid idea. I put my headphones on and started to listen to my iPod. I put on _"We Are Never Getting Back Together" _from Taylor Swift and hope that the song helps my mood. I closed my eyes for a bit until the phone rang and my dad answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi, Alexandria how are you?"

It was Melissa's mother. I took my headphones off and listened.

"Melissa isn't here." My dad said with a little bit of panic in his voice. Maybe he is now thinking I'm right. "Melissa and Payton didn't go to the movies. Payton lied to me and told me they went into an abandon house." My dad said while I hear Ms. Fisher yelling on the other end. "I know, Alexandria, Payton is in big trouble and we must go find Melissa. I will come and get you and we will go look for Melissa in that house and we will call the police." My dad said trying to stay calm.

"Alright Alexandria, I'm coming to get you now, see you in a bit." My dad said and hung up the phone. He walks to my room and opens the door. He sees me looking up at him. "Okay, you weren't lying, get in the car we are going to look for her."

I got into his car and he drove to Melissa house. Ms. Fisher was outside crying. My dad got out of the car and helped her into the back.

"Don't worry we are going to find your daughter." My dad said as Ms. Fisher shook her head.

We got to the abandon house and the police was already there searching the house. We got out of the car and Ms. Fisher ran up to the officer.

"Did you find my daughter?"

"No ma'am we found nothing. No clues to a kidnapping or anything." The officer said.

"But she was taken by a black mist! Is there any clues to that!" I said to the officer.

"Black mist? Young lady, that wouldn't be a kidnapping that would be from a horror movie. Now please let us do our work." The officer said.

"But I saw her get taken! I was there!" I yelled at the officer. He was really starting to tick me off!

"You shouldn't have even been in that house anyway!" The officer yelled at me.

"If you aren't going to look for my daughter then I will get out of my way!" Ms. Fisher said to the officer and walked into the house and my dad and I followed her.

"Hey!" The officer called after us.

"Payton where were you when Melissa was taken." Ms. Fisher asked me.

"I-In the bathroom." I said. I was so scared because I hate this house; it is like a gate to hell.

We went into the bathroom and I hid behind my dad and he put his arm over me.

"Melissa was taken over there." I said and pointed my hand over to the wall.

"What have you done with my daughter?"Ms. Fisher spoke into the air.

"Alexandria?" My father asked confused.

Just then the same dark voice laughed and I jumped. Ms. Fisher was scared and my dad was shocked, for a man who doesn't believe in ghosts, this must have scared the crap out of him.

"Where is she!?" Ms. Fisher yelled to the voice.

Dark shadows where around every corner of the room and by the wall where Melissa was taken, there was a dark black human looking figure with devil looking horns and three evil demonic eyes staring at us.

"Lets go we are getting out of here!" My dad yelled and gabbed Ms. Fishers and my hands and ran out of the house. When we got out of the house I fell to the ground and stared to cry in fear. Ms. Fisher was crying as well.

"Melissa. Oh my Melissa!" She said. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Ms. Fisher is all my fault I could get her!" I cried.

She hugged me tighter. "It's not your fault dear; it's that evil thing inside that house."

My dad looked pale and could not talk. All that the police officer was doing was standing there and watching us.

* * *

**This was a dramatic chapter! I hope all of you had a wonderful Christmas! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I hope you all had an amazing New Year! Let 2013 be a good one!**

* * *

"Ugh. Where am I?" I asked waking up. My head hurt so badly. I had a bandage around it and I don't remember what happened.

"Hey look she's up." I heard a woman say. She had blonde hair and wore black jeans and a low cut shirt.

"Who are you!?" I yelled and jumped from the couch that I was laying on but regretted it as a sharp pain went through my leg! "Ow! Damn!" I cursed and sat back down and glared at the woman.

"Whoa kid, slow down we are not going to hurt you." A man with white hair said sitting at a deck with his legs propped up.

"Then who are you and what happen to my leg and head!" I yelled at the two strangers.

"You where attacked by a demon and it cut your leg up. It threw you into a wall. You don't remember?" The man asked while he got up from his chair and walked towards me.

"No, I don't remember anything." I said looking down at the floor.

The man and woman looked at each other. "You got a really nasty bump on the back of your head. You probably lost some of your memory." The woman said.

"Well that's just great!" I said holding my head.

"Do you remember anything at all, like your name and where you're from?" The man asked.

I sat there thinking. "My name is Melissa and I have no clue where I'm from." I told them honesty.

"Great, I save the kid and now I'm stuck with her!" The man said and walked back to his deck and propped his feet up again.

The woman glared at him. "Don't listen to him, we will help you out." She said to me and smiled.

"Thanks. Who are you guys anyway?" I asked glancing at both of them.

"Names Dante, the girl over there is Trish." Dante said looking through a magazine.

Trish held her hand out to me and I shook it. "Pleasure to meet you Melissa." She said smiling.

"So…." I said looking around the place and tried to get up. My leg is hurting very bad and I flinch in pain but walk around anyway. I limp my way to a wall that had weapons and skulls. "I like your decorating style." I said to Dante.

He gave me a smirk, "Thanks kid." Trish sat on Dante's deck next to his feet.

"Are you hungry Melissa?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, starving." I said walking towards her.

"Good we will order pizza then." Dante said kicking his foot down on the deck causing his phone to fly up in the air and he caught it. He called the pizza place and waited. "Yeah hey can I get a large pie with pepperoni. Thanks." He threw the phone up and it landed in its place.

About ten minutes later the pizza guy came and Trish paid. I took a piece of pizza and started to eat. I looked at Dante and Trish. "So are you two together?" I asked.

Both of them looked at each other and laughed. "No, we are partners in my business." Dante said.

"Business? What do you two do?" I asked.

"We are demon hunters." Dante said.

I looked at him. "You mean you hunt demons, like the thing you said that attacked me?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Wow they must be very dangerous if they can injury me like this." I said looking down at my leg.

"Yeah they can be dangerous but you just need to know what you are doing." Trish said.

"I see…" I said and looked at the wall that has the weapons. "So I suppose you use these swords and guns to take these demons out? Tough job." I said looking at each weapon.

"Some jobs can be tough. They can hide from you and give you a hard time." Dante said. "But they're no match for me." Dante said with smirk.

There was this one sword that stood out the most. It was very big and sharp it was in a very weird shape as well. There was a strange energy coming from the sword and it felt very powerful. "What is this sword? It looks different from the others." I asked Dante never taking my eyes off the sword.

Dante looked to see what I was looking at. "That sword is called Sparta, very useful but I don't use that much."

"Why not?"

"I usually get easy jobs, if I get a rather hard job I take Sparta." Dante said looking back at his magazine.

The phone rang and Dante kicked his desk and caught the phone. "Devil May Cry." He said. He waited until the person on the other end answers. He smirked. "It's a guy with a password." He told Trish and she smiled. "Alright how much are we talking here?" Dante asked. He listened to the man on the phone. "You got it!" Dante said and hung up the phone.

"Well?" Trish asked.

"The guy wants me to take out a demon who he thinks is haunting his daughter. He is paying me $1,000 to take it out."

"Damn that is a lot must be a big deal then." Trish said.

"Yeah and he is a rich guy so lucky me." Dante said with sarcasm.

He went to the wall and got two guns that have the names Ebony and Ivory on them and a big sword that has a skull on it and put it on his back. "I'll be back a little late because it's down town. Trish you stay here and watch the kid. I don't want another demon coming by and killing her." Dante said.

I froze at the thought of being killed but Dante spoke up, "You'll be alright kid, Trish is a great demon hunter."

Dante walked out the door and turned on his motorcycle and left. My leg was hurting so bad I had to sit back down. I limped all the way to the couch and sat down clutching my leg.

"It hurts that bad huh?" Trish asked.

"Yeah and it burns."

"I think we need to change your bandages." She said and walked over to me. She took off the bandage on my leg and I was staring at the cut. It was very deep and it was three stretch marks.

"That demon left you a Mock of Trinity." Trish said looking at the cut.

"What's that?" I asked concerned?

"Demons use the three stretch marks to tell the other demons they found there victim. The demons will keep following you until that thing heals." Trish said pointing to my leg.

"That's great! So more are going to come and try to kill me?" I yelled to Trish.

"Not when me and Dante are around." Trish said looking at me in the eyes. She took off the bandage on my head and I put my hand to it, like Trish said there was a huge bump on it. She got up and went to the back of the shop and went through the bathroom door. When she came back she had two new bandages. She put a new bandage on my head and then another one on my leg.

"Thanks Trish." I said and smiled.

"No problem kiddo!"

There was a knock on the door and then it opened. "Hey anybody here," I heard a women yell.

"What do you want Lady?" Trish asked the girl with a smirk.

"Dante owes me money." She said and looked at me. "Who's this?"

"My name is Melissa." I said to her.

"Hello Melissa I'm Lady nice to met you." She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Yeah you too." I said with a smile.

Trish looked at Lady. "Melissa was attacked by a demon last night and lost her memory."

Lady looked at me. "Well that's unfortunate I hope you get your memories back." I just smiled back at her.

"Anyway because Dante isn't here I'm going to be bored not harassing him about my money, do you two want to go shopping? It looks like Melissa needs some new clothes."

I looked down at my clothes and she was right. My clothes where all ripped up from the demon that attacked me.

"Alright." Trish said.

"Wait Trish, won't the demons come after me?" I asked her.

"They don't come out around a lot of people. They mostly will go after you if you're alone." Trish said looking at me.

We walked out of the shop and Lady got on her motorcycle and so did Trish. I got on Trish's motorcycle and held on to her waist. We drove to a clothing store and we parked. We walked into the store and there where so many clothes. I walked to the girl section. Trish and Lady help me pick out clothes that looked like it would fit me.

"Hey this looks nice it would look good on you Melissa!" Lady said as she held up a shirt that was black and had white patterns on it.

"Go try it on!" Trish said.

"Um okay?" I said and walked into the dressing room. I changed and walked back out so Trish can see. "How do I look?" I asked.

"It looks good Melissa. Here try these pants on, you need new pants." Trish said and gave me the pants.

Through a lot of pain, I got the pants on and showed Trish. "That looks good, here try putting on this shirt with the pants you have on now." She demanded.

I took the shirt and glared at her. I went back into the dressing room and put the shirt on. I walked back out and Trish and Lady where standing out there picking there own clothes.

"Wow that looks good! Try this outfit on." Lady gave me a red shirt with black shorts.

I tried them on and went back out to show Trish and Lady.

"That looks so cute on you!" Lady said.

"Now try these on." Trish said and handed me three more pairs of shirts and pants.

I tried all the clothes on and the girls told me that it look good.

We put all of our clothes into the cart and walked to the check out. The casher scanned all of our items. "That would be $200." The casher said.

My mouth dropped. "Lady how are you going to pay for this!" I asked.

She smirked. "I don't worry I got it covered." She told me.

"Send the bill to a man named Dante, he works at the Devil May Cry." Lady said and I looked at her.

"Alright ma'am, thank you for shopping with us!" The casher said smiling.

As we walked out of the store Trish started to laugh. "Dante will be so mad Lady! I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Trish said.

"Well, he will be able to pay if he is paid today." I said.

Lady smiled. "Dante owes me so this is one way he can."

We drove back to the Devil May Cry and we walked in. Trish and Lady went into Dante's fridge and got beer. I went over to the couch and lay down I was so tired after shopping today. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

…

"What the hell Lady!" I heard Dante scream and woke up.

"You owe me Dante so pay the girl!" Lady screamed.

Dante groaned and took out money from his pocket and gave it to the lady outside. Trish was laughing and Lady was standing in victory.

"Damn you Lady." Dante said and walked over to his desk. "What the hell did you by anyway?"

"I bought some clothes and Melissa needed some because her old clothes where ripped!" Lady told Dante.

"Whatever. I'm going to get ice cream from Fredi's but I'm treating you." Dante glared at Lady.

Lady laughed, "I don't want any ice cream anyway I got stuff to do so I'll be seeing you Dante." Lady said and pats him on the shoulder.

"Hey Melissa you want ice cream?" Dante asked.

"Yeah!" I shouted like a little kid.

"You and your ice cream Dante." Trish said shaking her head.

Dante went over and got his gaiter case. He put his sword in it and put it over his back.

"What's that for Dante?" I asked.

"It's for the demons who try to attack you." He said.

"Oh, right."

Dante, Trish and I walked to Fredi's and sat down inside waiting for our waiter.

"Hi Dante!" A girl with red hair came by. "Oh it's you from yesterday." The girl looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and looked at Dante confused. "Did those mean guys jump you?! Your head and leg are bandaged up!" She looks at me worried.

"She was getting beaten and Dante helped her." Trish said.

"Oh you poor thing, Dante you are such a sweat heart!" The girl said and Dante just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway do you want ice cream again?" She asked me and I shook my head yes.

"How about you miss?" The girl asked looking at Trish.

"Nah, I'm good." Trish said.

"Okay two strawberry sundaes it is then!" She smiled and rolled her way into the kitchen.

I looked at Dante, "So how did the job go?"

Dante looked at me, "Good but I got some bad new for you Melissa."

Trish looked at Dante and I stared at him.

"What is it?" I asked felling a little scared.

Dante looked serious. "The demon I hunted said he was looking for you and he needed to obey his master's orders."

Trish stared at Dante with wide eyes. "You mean?"

Dante looked at her, "Yes Trish, some how Mundus is back and he is tracking Melissa down."

* * *

**What do you think will happen next? Please leave a review and tell me how you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! How is every one? I just started school so I would be uploading as much. How did you like the last chapter? I know there was a lot of talking I should have written that better, anyway review please! I don't own Devil May Cry but do own my OC's**

* * *

**Payton P.O.V**

It was a Saturday morning and the sun shined brightly in my window. Birds where chirping happily, singing they're favorite song. Everything seemed so peaceful and happy but I wasn't at all. How can you be happy if your best friend's disappearance was your fault? I know Ms. Fisher doesn't blame me, but I still feel responsible. I couldn't grab her in time.

I got up and got dressed. I put on a pink shirt and blue jeans and put my hair in a ponytail. I really don't care what I look like today, it's not like I'm doing anything today.

I walk out of my bedroom and went into my living room. I notice that I was the only one around and my dogs where in there cages. "Dad?" I call out but I didn't get an answer.

I open the dog's cage and I put them in the backyard so they can do they're business. I walk to the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator. _"Gone out to check on Alexandra, she is still shaken up. Be back soon." _

I take down the note and threw it out. I lie down on my couch and turn my T.V on. I was flipping threw the channel's when I stopped on the Travel Channel. It was the show "Ghost Adventures", which was me and Melissa's favorite show. _"My name is Zak Bagans. Lead investigator of the Ghost Adventures Crew. I never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video..."_ I switch the channel fast. "Screw this show! These crazy people don't know what they are up against." I said to myself, searching for a different show. There was nothing on so I turned it off and got up from the couch.

I decided to go on a walk to the park. My dogs where barking at the door and I let them in. "You two want to go on a walk?" I asked my dogs. They perked they're ears at the word _walk_ and ran to the front door barking. I grabbed my IPod and headphones and walked out the door with my dogs on a leash.

When I got to the park I saw Johnny and Emily on the bench. Emily was resting her head on Johnny's shoulder and Johnny was petting her head softly. I walk towards them and my dogs start to bark at them.

"Hey Johnny, Emily." I said and they looked at me shocked.

"Hey, so you survived the house?" Johnny asked looking at me.

"Not really, I was so scared I ran out." I said looking down at the ground.

Emily picked her head up from Johnny's shoulder and looked at me. "Where is Melissa?" She asked with concern. "She went with you didn't she?"

I don't know what to tell them. Should I tell them what really happened? Would they believe me? "Um, she is not here but um..." I had to change the topic, "I know this is this is really hard for you two to talk about but when you where in that house, did you see a dark black mist or a solid black figure with three glowing red eyes?" I asked avoiding the question about Melissa.

Both of they're eyes widen with fear. "Yes we did, that's what scared us so bad, it changed our lives! We can't see things the same anymore because of that!" Emily said and had tears in her eyes.

"That thing is a demon!" Johnny spoke with concern.

A demon! So we where dealing with a demon! A damn demon took Melissa! Where the hell did it take her?!

"It didn't hurt you two did it?" Johnny asked looking at my expression.

I looked at Johnny. "Melissa was taken by it!" I yelled and both Emily and Johnny looked shocked. Emily gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"Are you serious?" Johnny asked.

"Does it look like I'm serious!? It took Melissa and I don't know how to find her!" I yelled at him.

We stood there staring at each other and then I start to sob. My dogs look at me and whimper at my distress. "Where could a demon take her? Could she be in Hell?" I asked between sobs. Emily stood up and hugged me and Johnny put his hand on my shoulder.

"Payton lets not think that Melissa could be in Hell, we will help you find her because she is a very good friend to both of us." Johnny said with a soft voice.

"How?" I asked calming down and whipping my tears away.

"I don't know but we will find a way." He said.

"Thank you so much you two." I said and gave them a small smile.

Johnny nodded and Emily smiled. My phone rang and it was my dad calling. I answered my phone, "Hey dad I'm at the park, walking the dogs." I said.

"Alright I'm home, everything all right?" He asked.

I sniff and rub my eyes, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Alright, see you in a little bit."

I hang up the phone and look at Johnny and Emily who where waiting patiently. "Thank you for everything." I said and started to walk back home.

**…**

When I got back home, Dad was sitting on the couch. "Hey Payton, have a nice walk?" He asked me as the dogs barked at him and ran to him in greeting.

"Yeah, I saw Johnny and Emily and they said that they will help us look for Melissa." I said as my dad nodded.

"Good because we need all the help we can get." He said as he kicked his shoes off and put his feet on the couch. "Alexandria filed a missing report but the police still think it's a joke. They said it was a teenage prank, but they will still look into it."

I shook my head in anger, "What the heck is wrong with them? A kid goes missing and they don't care?!" I clench my fists which cause my nails to dig into my skin, "and they call themselves police officers, they're a joke!"

"Payton we are trying the best we can, it's not like we can call the Ghost Busters." Dad said as he saw how angry I was. "That is why I want to find Melissa our selves."

I shook my head and unclenched my fists "Yeah, you're right. They said they didn't find anything to a crime…"

My dad looked at me, "That black figure we saw, did that thing take her?"

"Yes, Johnny and Emily said it was a demon. My question is why did it take her, and where did he put her?" I asked and my dad looked serious.

"So, if he is a demon and he can control those shadow people and kidnap people, then he is-"

"One big son of a bitch," I finish for him but he glared at me.

"Language Payton," he scolded.

I scratch at the back on my neck, "Oops sorry." I laugh.

I lie down on the other couch and watch T.V with my dad. Riley jumps up, licks my face and lies down next to me. I laugh and pet her. My dad puts NASCAR on and I roll my eyes. I don't know why he likes these races, they put me asleep.

Soon enough, after five minutes of watching NASCAR I fall sleep. I was dreaming and I heard a familiar voice calling me…

_It was dark, and everything was pitch black. I couldn't see anything but a figure in the distance. "Payton…" It was calling and the voice sounded like Melissa._

"_Melissa?" I call out and start running towards her. "Melissa!" I scream as I almost reach her. As I reach her she smiled at me but then her smile became dark and black liquid came out of her eyes. "W-what?" I said in fear as I back away. The Dark Melissa laughs and tries to grab me. _

"_N-no!" I scream and back farther away from her. _

_Dark Melissa glares at me, __**"You didn't get me in time, and you ran away like a coward! You are supposed to be my best friend!"**__ She yelled at my in a dark voice. _

"_Y-You aren't Melissa!" I scream as Dark Melissa laughs darkly and fades away. _

_A dark voice echoed the same from the bathroom in the abandon house._

"_Where did you take Melissa you demon!" I yell at the darkness. _

_The voice laughs again. __**"My, you humans can really be fun to play with!"**_

_I clench my fists and grid my teeth, "I'm not here to play fun and games, tell me where Melissa is!" _

_The voice laughs again. __**"You talk tough, but are you really?"**__ Then I felt something sharp go against my arm and I scream in pain. _

"Grahhhh!" I jolt up awake. Riley, who fell asleep with me jumped and fell on the floor. My dad turn fast to see what was wrong.

"Payton are you alright?" He asked concerned.

I nodded, "Yeah it was just a nightmare." I said and lift my hands to rub my eyes.

"Payton, what happen to your arm?" My dad yelled and I looked at my arm.

"What the hell!?" I yelled. I had three scratch marks and it was bleeding, my dream was real!

My dad grabbed me by my good arm and rushed me toward the sink. Some blood dripped down from my arm and hit the floor. My dad put the water on and put my arm under it.

"AHHH! IT BURNS!" I yell and start to get out of my dads grip.

"Payton hold still! Keep your arm there I'm going to get the First Aid Kit!" My dad demands me and runs in the bathroom to get what he needs. Then he comes back with Neosporin and a bandage. He takes my arm out of the water and dabs the cut softly to wipe the blood and water away. Blood came back quickly and he cursed. "Better get the bandage on quickly." He said mostly to himself. He put some Neosporin on the cut and put the bandage on it. I rub it softly. "Payton, how did you get that?"

I look down at the ground. "I had a dream about Melissa only to find out it wasn't Melissa but the demon who took her. I tell him to give her back and that I'm not playing his sick, twisted game and I guess we scratched me on the arm." I explain to my dad.

He nodded in understanding, "Don't taunt the demon, Payton, even in your dreams. That thing must be very powerful if he can do this to you in your dreams." Dad said look at me straight in the eyes.

"Okay dad but if he is so strong who is he? Satan?" I ask.

"No, I don't know but he must be like a high ranking demon, if they are any ranks. Like you said yourself, he is one big son of a bitch…" My dad said.

I smile and look at the time, it was 3:00. "Hey, dad can we go check on Ms. Fisher. I want to tell her what happen."

He nodded and grabbed his keys. "Let the dogs out and put them in the cage after, meet me in the car."

I let the dogs out and when they where done, I put them in they're cage. I walked out the door and sat in the passenger seat of my dad's car. He put his sunglasses on and drove to Ms. Fisher's house.

When we got to the house we got out of the car and rang the door bell. Ms. Fisher opens the door and she looked tired. "Oh hello you two, good afternoon, come on in!" She said with a fake smile.

We walk in and Bandit looked up from where he was laying down and stood up to greet us. He would usually jump up and wagged his tail at me. Now his tail is down and he looked miserable.

"He is really torn up about Melissa and won't eat, he loves her so much, and it's like he knows what happened to her." Ms. Fisher explained looking down at the pup.

Bandit made his way and sniffed my dad then came to me and sniffed my shoes. I bent down and pet his head. He moved his tail a little bit, and then he saw my arm and sniffs the bandage. What he did next caught us all off guard. He started to growl at my cut and starts to show his teeth. Does he know that a demon scratched me?

"Bandit, don't growl at her!" Alexandria yelled at the dog and he backed away. He looked at me and then moves his head to the side like he was asking me a question.

"It's okay Ms. Fisher, he didn't mean to growl at me." I said.

Alexandria looked at my arm, "What happened to your arm anyway."

I undo the bandage and show her my cut, she gasped and took my arm, "The Mock of Trinity!?" she questioned with concern.

"The what?" My dad asked and I looked at Alexandria waiting you her too reply.

"When where you attacked by a demon?" She asked ignoring my dad's question.

"In my dream, but it turned out to be true." I said and her eyes widen.

"What did you dream about?" she asked. I told her the dream about Melissa and the demon and she was shocked. "Hold on."

We waited and she came out with a jar with water in it. "Payton, you have the Mock of Trinity which allows demons to know who attacked who and they will follow you." She said and I began to get nervous. "I'm going to put some Holy Water on your cut so demons can't find you. It will hurt a lot but I know you are strong." She said and put the water on my arm. I groan in pain and bite my lip, she wasn't kidding when she said it would a lot. She put the bandage on my arm and smiled. "There."

"Thanks." I said.

She nodded, "That's what I can do for someone who tried to help Melissa." She said

I look down, "but it's all my fault." Alexandria shook her head.

"She was all I had left, after my husband died I had to be strong for Melissa and protect her." She said tears forming in her eyes.

I close my eyes and nod, remembering the time we went to her dad's funeral, we where only 6 years old.

Alexandria wiped her eyes and smiled, "Melissa is still out there somewhere, and we can not give up hope!" She said.

"Yeah, we just need to plan out how we and going to find her." Dad said as we all smiled at each other, even Bandit wigged his tail like he knew we where going to get Melissa back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! What's up everyone? I hope everyone liked the last chapter. Here is chapter 6.**

* * *

I looked at Dante and Trish, dumbfounded. I didn't understand what they where talking about. Who was this Mundus person and what does he have to do with the demons?

Dante must have seen the look on my face. "Mundus was the Demon Lord. I thought I killed him years ago but…" He trailed off looking down at the floor thinking. "He is looking for you but I don't know why, you must be extra careful now."

Trish was shaking her head and cursed under her breath. "How is he back? I saw you kill him." Trish asked Dante.

Dante sighed. "I don't know Trish but we have to protect Melissa."

For some reason I started to get angry. "Why the hell are demons after me?!" Everyone in the restaurant looked at me like I was crazy. "Is it because of the Mock of Trinity?" I asked.

"No, Mundus wouldn't care for a human that has the Mock of Trinity. If he wants to capture you, he would send his Generals." Dante said. "You must be someone important if he is looking for you."

"Why me, I don't remember anything. What's so special about me?" I asked Dante, but I only got an I-don't-know look.

Dante looked down at the ground and then looked back at me, "You probably don't remember this but yesterday you came into this shop. I come here every day and I lived in this town for a long time, but I never seen you before. Later that night I was hunting demons and I saw you being attacked and then that's where I saved you."

I stared at Dante's blue eyes. "Thank you for saving me, but now you have to protect me, I don't want to cause you any more trouble. " I said and Dante just shrugged.

"Oh well, once we get your memories back, we can get you back home." He said.

The whole time Trish looked troubled. "Dante I'm going to go talk to Morrison maybe he knows something, if not we will look into it." Trish said. "Melissa we are going to look for any missing reports for you to see if your family is looking for you." I shook my head and she got up from the table and left the restaurant.

The girl came to the table with our ice cream, "Enjoy" she said and rolled to the next table. We ate our ice cream in silence. When we were done it was pretty late and it was getting dark. Dante paid and we left.

"Say close, I don't want you wondering around and getting lost or attacked." Dante said sternly.

I rolled my eyes, "What are you, my mom? If my mom even talks like that." I said and Dante laughed.

"You don't even remember your parents?" He asked.

I sighed and looked down at my feet. "Nope, I don't remember anything of who I am, what I was like, or anything from my past. My memories are completely blank."

"That sucks, if that ever happen to me, I would go nuts." Dante said and I laughed.

We walked a little farther in silence and it started to get cold. Dante stopped and I did the same thing.

"**Melissa…." **A voice called my name.

"What?" I asked feeling scared.

Dante cursed, "Get behind me!" He said and pushed me behind him.

I yelped in surprise at how strong Dante was. I look over his shoulder and I saw this creepy creature. It had bright red eyes and it was moving weird. It had a scythe as a weapon. "Is that a demon?!" I asked I was so scared I wanted to curl up and cry.

"Yeah, it is called Pride, one of Hell's seven deadly sins." Dante explained and got ready to attack. "Stay behind me." I did just as I have been told and hid behind Dante putting my hands over my eyes. Dante threw his guitar case up and opened it he caught his sword and two guns and put them in their holsters. "Come on!" Dante shouted. The demon jumped in the air and lifted his scythe up to his shoulder ready to attack but Dante got to him first and cut him right in half.

I move my hands out of my face and looked at Dante in awe. "Whoa, that was so cool Dante!" I said as I wasn't fazed by the blood on his sword and the dead demon sinking into the ground. He just smirked and put his sword on his back.

"Well I am the best devil hunter here in town." He said and I just laughed. Then three more Pride demons popped out of the ground and surrounded me and Dante. "Damn it!" Dante cursed.

**"Melissa…"** All three Prides said at once as they move closer to me.

"Get down!" I heard Dante say and I duck down and cover my head. I heard gun shots and swinging of the sword until I heard the demons fall to the ground. I looked up only to see more Pride demons come and Dante cursed under his breath. He swung his sword in such fashion and style and I just stared at him as he dodged every one of the demons attacks. He jumped in the air and landed next to me. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as he jumped back towards the demons. As he jumped something fell out of his pocket. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a beautiful pendent with a ruby. It had a silver chain on it. "This looks familiar…" I said as I stared at the detail. Then I got a massive headache and I held my head and close my eyes in pain. "Ugh…"

Everything was black I couldn't see anything. Then I saw the same pendent that was Dante's but this one was gold and his was silver. I heard a voice _"Beautiful"_ it wasn't my voice it was someone else's. Then I heard a woman scream and I dropped the pendent. I turned around and someone was right next to me, but I couldn't see the face. The person started to run until I grabbed they're wrist._ " _wait!" _I said a name but I couldn't hear it.

* * *

"Melissa are you alright!" I heard Dante yell as he shook me. I opened my eyes. I was laying on the ground looking at Dante as he looked concerned. "They didn't attack you did they?" He asked as he helped me up from the ground.

"Yeah." I said. "Is this yours?" I asked Dante and his eyes widen a bit.

"Yeah, crap this must of fell out of my pocket." He said as he put it back in his other pocket.

"Are there two of those pendent's?" I asked as Dante looked at me.

Dante nodded, "Yeah my brother has the other one." He answered.

"Does it by any chance have a gold chain?" I asked and Dante looked at me shocked.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" He asked.

I looked down at the ground then back at Dante. "When I saw your pendent, I got some of my memories back. I was in a room and I was holding a pendent just like yours but it had a gold chain. Then a woman screamed and I dropped it." I explained to Dante.

Dante just nodded as he listened," Do you remember anything else?"

"Yeah, I turned around and saw someone but couldn't see their face. They tried to run and called out the person's name to wait but I didn't hear their name."

"It will come back to you. Come on lets go." Dante said as we stared to walk back to the shop. As we got back to the shop Trish wasn't back so Dante went to his desk and propped his feet up. I walked over to his desk and saw a picture of a woman.

"Is that Trish?" I asked. She was wearing a black shirt with a red vest. She looked really pretty in the picture.

"No that's my mother." Dante said looking at the picture too.

My mouth flew open and I stared at the photo with wide eyes. "You're kidding me!? They look so alike!"I said and Dante just laughed. "I wonder what my mom and dad are like. Or even if I have any parents." I said sadly. "What was your mom and dad like?"

"My father was a demon hunter, like myself, but one day he walked out on us and never came back. We assumed he died. My mother was the best person in the world she stayed strong for me and Vergil. She gave us the pendents on our eighth birthday. Soon after that demons came into our house and killed my mother right in front of me and separated me from my brother." Dante said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Dante." I said felling bad that he had such a rough life. He just shrugged.

I looked at the picture of Dante's mother again. "What was her name?"I asked.

"Eva," he answered.

"That is a pretty name." I said then I started to get a massive headache again. I held my head and groaned, "Ugh."

"Melissa?" Dante got up and walked towards me.

* * *

It went dark again and I didn't know where I was. _"Melissa, I'm home!" _I heard a man call out and saw a little girl run into the man's arms, he wore a Marine uniform and looked very strong. The little girl that ran to him was me. _"How is my favorite little soldier?" _

_ "Daddy, Daddy! I have been a good little girl and followed mommy's orders, sir!" _I said as I saluted him.

He laughed,_ "That my girl!" _He said in a proud voice.

_ "Welcome home sweetheart." _A woman said as she kissed the man.

_ "I missed you so much Alexandria." _The man said as he pulled her in a hug._ "And you too Munchkin." _He said and kissed my forehead.

The vision changed and we all were at the park. I was playing with someone and again, I couldn't see they're face. The vision changed to later in the day. We were sitting in the living room and we were watching a movie until the phone rang. My dad answered it and he looked serious. _"Alright Sir, see you in a couple days." _He said and hung up the phone.

_"Who was that?" _My mother asked.

_"It was my Major, he gave me my new orders and I must go overseas."_Dad said.

Mom looked like she was ready to cry, _"But you just got here!" _

_ "I know but because of my new position, I will be called out a lot more." _He explained. He pulled her into a kiss. _"I will have to leave by morning." _He said and he went to me.

Mom was crying and I looked up at my dad. He picked me up. _"Hey Munchkin, Daddy has to go back to work tomorrow, do you think you can look out for your mom?" _I looked at him sadly I didn't want him to leave but I just nodded yes.

The scene changed to the next day and I ran to my dad crying because he was leaving._ "Sweetheart I will be back in a couple months, don't worry about me okay?" _He said and picked me up. He kissed my forehead and put me in mom's arms. Mom was crying to but kissed my dad.

_"Be safe, Derek." _Mom said as he left. He waved good bye, got in his car and drove away.

The vision changed to months later and the door bell rang. _"I got it mom!" _I call out and ran to the door. I open the door and a man in a military uniform was outside and he was holding an envelope. He looked nervous and sad but serious at the same time. _"You must be daddy's friend!" _I said as the man smiled and crouched down to my eye level.

_"I am your daddy's friend in matter of fact."_ He said as he looked at me sadly. _"Is your mommy home?" _He asked and I nodded and called my mom over.

Mom came to the door and looked at the man in the uniform. She started to shake as the man gave her the envelope. Her hands where trembling as she opened the envelope and found a letter in it. She opened the letter and read the first sentence. She broke down crying. _"Mommy?" _I asked as she fell to her knees.

_"I am very sorry for your loss." _ The man said.

I looked at the letter and only made out a few words. _"Master Sergeant, Derek Fisher - killed in action." _I started to cry and mom hugged me as we cried together.

* * *

"Melissa! Wake up!" Dante said as he shook me. "Damn it's you're second time today you passed out for no reason."

I looked at him and I had tears in my eyes. Dante's gaze softens, "Do you remember something?" He asked noticing it was something sad.

I nodded. "I have a family Dante, I have a mom and a dad. My dad was in the military but he was killed…." I trailed off looking down at the floor.

Dante grabbed my shoulder and I looked up at him. "You should be proud of your dad he tried to protect everyone." Dante said with a smile. I smiled back at him.

"You should get some rest." Dante said.

I nodded and started to walk toward the couch. "Hey, Dante?" I asked.

"Yeah?

"Thank you…"

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! Melissa gets some of her memories back finally! Btw this story isn't going to MelissaXDante. Dante is like a big brother figure to Melissa. If they were in love it wouldn't work out because Dante is 27 and Melissa is 16. That is like considered rape. Please review, I absolutely love reviews, they motivate me to write more! The more reviews I get the more I write! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey every one! I hope you all liked my last chapter. I don't own Devil May Cry but I own Payton and my other OC's. **

_**"You didn't get me in time, and you ran away like a coward! You are supposed to be my best friend!"**_

I jolt wake. My heart is pumping so fast I had to put my hand to it. It was another nightmare but this time the Dark Melissa was torturing me and saying the same thing over and over again. I guess it's a way the demon could scare me.

It was 6:00 a.m. and I had to get to school in an hour, so I got up and got dressed. It was a bit chilly outside, being February, so I put on a long sleeve shirt and jeans on. I went into the kitchen and my dad was eating breakfast.

"Hey Payton." My dad said. "Did you sleep well?"

I opened a box of cereal and put some in a bowl, and then I put milk in my cereal. "Nope, nightmares." I said glancing at my dad.

"You been having a lot of nightmares, are you sure you want to go to school today, you need your rest." My dad asked worried that I might pass out in exhaustion.

I put a spoon full of cereal in my mouth, chewed and swallowed. "Yeah I'm fine, today Johnny, Emily and I are planning how to get Melissa back so I want to go to school today." I said and my dad nodded.

I finished my food and I got a text from Johnny. _"Hey do you think we can go back to the house and look for more clues to Melissa's kidnapping?"_My heart stopped, I didn't want to go back to that house and I'm surprised that Johnny wants to.

"Um dad, can we go back to the house and look for more clues?" I started to ask and my dad looked at me like I was crazy. "Because the police don't know that a demon caused this, so I thought we can find something out." I finished before he interrupted.

My dad looked like he was thinking. "Alright but be careful! If anything happens to you I would be very upset. You can go after school." My dad said.

I shook my head and texted Johnny back. I got up and started getting ready for the school.

….

I got to school and meet Johnny and Emily in the commons. "Hey guys so, after school you two can go to the abandon house right?" They shook their head and looked pretty scared about it.

"We have to help you find her in some way, Payton." Johnny said.

"Hey Payton!" I heard Lexi yell. She came up to me and started looking around. "Where's Melissa?" She asked.

I had to think of something fast, but what do I say?

"Melissa went out of town for a while." Emily said and looked at me so I could follow.

"Um yeah and I don't know how long she will be gone." I said with a fake smile.

Lexi just looked at us and smiled wide. "Okay! If you talk to her later tell her I said hi!" She said and walked off.

I looked at Johnny and Emily. "If people ask about Melissa just say she is out of town, I don't think they will believe us when we say a demon took her." I said and the both nodded.

I first bell ran and I had to go to English.

….

First period went fast all we did was watch "The Hunger Games" and that was it. Second period sucked though. It was math and I hate math all together. I was in gym third period so I just dressed out and did nothing. When I got to lunch I sat with Johnny and Emily just talking about our day.

Fourth and fifth period went by fast and in sixth period we had a pep rally. Thankfully, here at Fivay, we don't have to go to the pep rally and we can sigh out and leave. Johnny, Emily and I started walking to the house and I started to get nervous.

"Payton what is wrong?" Johnny asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, I don't want to go to the house again but I'm doing this for Melissa." I said looking up at Johnny.

We got to the house and walked through the door. It still had a very creepy feeling to it, even in the day.

"This is where a picture frame was dropped." I said walking over to the shelf. I looked on the shelf and realized there where books on it. "Hey guys check this out." I called Johnny and Emily over. The books where very old and dust where all over them. I took some out and put them on a nearby table.

The books that I pick out where about witchcraft, voodoo, and satanic rituals, the person who lived here before was really messed up. "Oh my gosh, guys look at this" I said opening a page in the ritual book. They chop off animal heads as a sacrifice to the devil and use human sacrifices as well.

"God, this is like something straight out of Supernatual." Emily said.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said.

The book was written in Latin so I didn't know what it was saying but there where symbols. There was one symbol that really stood out to me, it had three red eyes.

"No way…." I said my eyes wide.

Johnny and Emily looked at the symbol.

"You got to be kidding me!" They both said. After that we all heard a big bang in the other side of the room and we all jumped.

Johnny and Emily where starting to freak out. "Hey guys calm down, don't show fear, they feed off of that!" I said and they nodded, calming down. "There is one more thing I want to check."

I walked into the bed room and looked on the dresser. "Good it is still here." I said and picked up the pendent that was there. As I picked it up it glowed a little and I heard a familiar female scream. Johnny and Emily freak out again and I told them to hang on.

"Nothing is going to happen. I think it is trying to tell me something."

I hold the pendent and look in the gem. I started to get a massive headache that came out of nowhere. "Ugh!" I shout and fall the ground.

"Payton!" Johnny and Emily both screamed.

…

"_Vergil, Dante, happy birthday!" _I women with blonde hair in a black shirt gave two twin boys, with strange white hair, a pendent. She gave the twin with a blue shirt a gold chain pendent and the twin with a red shirt a silver chain pendent. The boys hugged their mother and went to a table.

On the table there was one piece of chocolate cake and a piece of vanilla cake.

"_Wow!"_

"_Cool!" _

"_I want the chocolate!"_The twin with the blue shirt said.

"_No! I want the chocolate!" _The twin with the red shirt shouted.

The two started to bicker at each other and their mother laughed.

"_Boys, boys…" _

The scene changed and the house was filled with monsters.

"_Vergil, Dante, run get out of here and don't look back, don't let the demons get to you! Run! UGHH!" _The women fell as she was attacked by a demon from behind her.

"_No, MOM!"_ The twin in the red shirt yells.

"_Mother!" _The other twin in blue screamed.

Their mother coughs up blood and looks at the boys as the blood drip down her mouth._ "Vergil, take your brother and get out of here! NOW!"_ She demanded her eldest son as he jumped at her stern voice. He grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him out of the house.

"_NO!"_ The younger twin says as he tries to get out of his grip.

"_Dante stop, we have to go!" _Vergil yelled at Dante.

Then a demon was coming right after them. Dante and Vergil ran so fast and didn't look back. Dante tripped over a rock and fell over.

"_Get up Dante!"_Vergil demanded as Dante gets up breathing heavily.

Then demons surrounded Vergil and he fell to the ground afraid. He looked at his younger brother staring at him in fear.

"_Dante run!" _He demanded as a demon attacks him. _ "AHHH!"_ Vergil screamed in pain.

"_Vergil!"_ Dante yelled tears falling down his face. A demon turned around to face Dante and he fell down afraid. As the demon came closer he moved backward and got up to run. Dante ran as fast as he can until he got to the other city….

The scene changed once again and I was in nothing but white space.

"Great, where am I now?" I asked. Then a tall blue figure appeared and he was holding a katana. His hair was pulled back.

"Who are you?" I asked the figure.

The figure moved his head to glance at me then slowly turned his whole body to me. It was the older twin. Vergil.

**So Vergil makes an appearance in this Chapter! I hope everyone like this! Sorry this is shorter then the other chapters but I needed to make this comment! **


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up when I heard the door open and Trish walked in.

"Hey, Trish you got any information on Mundus?" Dante asked as Trish shook her head. I got up and walked towards Dante's desk.

"No, but Morrison is going to find out more and tell us once he found something." She looks at me and frowned. "We didn't find any missing reports on you Melissa. I don't think you are from this city."

"Oh okay, I remember my parents now but I still don't know where I live." I said with a half smile.

Trish smiled at me. "Well at least you got some of your memories back but don't worry we will get you back home." She said.

Dante looked at Trish. "If she doesn't live in this city, do you think she lives in Fortuna?" He asked.

Trish shrugged and put her hands on her hips. "I don't know, try giving Nero a call maybe he can find something." She said and Dante nodded. Instead of kicking his desk, he grabs the phone and dials a number.

After a couple rings the person answers. "Hello?" I heard the voice say.

"Hey kid, it's been awhile." Dante said with a smirk on his lips.

I heard a laugh at the other end. "Hey Dante, how business going? I'm surprised you still run the place." The man joked.

Dante snorted. "Shut up, anyway I called you to ask you favor."

"What is it?" The man asked.

"Can you look up a missing person by the name of Melissa Fisher?" Dante asked.

"Um yeah, I'll go look through some files, hold on." The man said.

As Dante was waiting for Nero, I turned to Trish. "Who is Nero and how does Dante know him?" I asked.

Trish looked at me and sighed. "It's a long story." She said. "He helped Dante defeat a demon. Dante pretty much saved his and his girlfriends asses."

I laughed at what she said and Nero spoke up on the other line. "Sorry Dante but there isn't any girl missing by the name of Melissa Fisher, in fact, there isn't a resident here by that name…"

Dante cursed. "Thanks anyway kid."

"If you need anything else, just call. Kyrie and I will be here." Nero said and Dante hung up.

"No good." Dante stated and I slump my shoulders.

I cross my arms and pouted . "Great we aren't getting that far." I said walking around angrily.

Trish sighs and sits on Dante desk as Dante puts his feet up and reads his magazine. Out of nowhere, the front door is pushed open, which scared the living hell out of me and I jump like five feet in the air, there stood a little girl that looked about ten years old.

"DANTE!" She screams which made my ears ring.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Patty, I hate when you come in here and yell. What do you want?" Dante asked Patty.

The little girl puts her hands on her hips. "Your shop is dirty! I have to clean it again!" She yelled.

I look at Dante and Trish with a confused expression and they just shrug. Patty turns to me. "Excuse me, I never seen you here before. Who are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm Melissa." I said and she smiled.

"That's a pretty name! Excuse me I have to clean this place." Patty said as she ran to the bathroom and got cleaning supplies.

I raised my eyebrows and look at Dante. "You make a ten year old clean up your mess?"

"She just does it." Dante answers and I shrug.

I sit down on the couch and watch Patty clean the shop. Dante gets up and walks over to his jukebox, he presses a button and a rock song plays.

Patty gasps. "I love this song!" She yells and Dante smirks.

"I thought you might like to listen to some music as you work." He said. He walks back to his desk and sits down taping his foot to the music.

I smile and lay down on the couch. I close my eyes and listen to the song.

"There, I'm done!" Patty shouts after a couple minutes. She puts the supplies away and walks over to me. "Melissa, do you want to go to the park with me?" She asked.

I look at Dante. He doesn't like me going off by myself, especially if Mundus is after me. "Umm." I started to say.

Dante looked up from his magazine. "Yeah you can go with Patty. Patty, show her around town." Dante said.

Patty smiled wide. "Okay! Come on Melissa!" She grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the shop.

"Okay, okay!" I said as she let go and I walked by her side.

We got to the park and their where so many people. Little kids where running around playing tag and their parents telling them to me careful. What really stood out was a monument in the middle of the park. I walk over to it and read it.

_The Legendary Dark Night Sparta. _

"Sparta?" I tilt my head in confusion. It was the name of Dante's sword. "Patty, who is Sparta?"

Patty laughed. "How do you not know about Sparta?" She asked surprised.

I turn to her. "No really, I never heard of him before. Is he a hero or something?" I asked.

Patty shook her head and looked at me like I was stupid. "Yeah he saved the human race against the demons." She said.

My eyes widen. "Wow that's amazing." I stared at the monument in awe.

Patty looks at it too. "Yeah it is. Betraying his own kind just to protect us." She said smiling.

What? He betrayed his own kind? I turned to Patty. "Wait, are you saying he was a demon?!" I asked horrified.

Patty looks at me and shook her head. Then she gave me a look. "You really aren't that smart are you?"

"Hey, shut up! I hit my head and lost my memory so give me a break kid!" I shout at her.

Her face fell and look at me apologetically. "Oh, I didn't know. Sorry." Patty said.

I laugh. "It's okay." I said. "Tell me more about Sparta."

We sat at a bench, Patty and I still staring at the monument. "A long time ago, like 2,000 years ago, The Dark Knight Sparta took down the demon king and separated the demon world from the human world. He had to seal his powers away to do that though. He then lived in the human world until his death. They say that he fell in love with a human and impregnated her and say she had to twin boys." Patty explained.

"Wow I didn't know a demon can love a human." I said.

Patty sighed. "I know it's so romantic…"

I laugh. "Come on, we better get back to the shop."

….

We were walking back to the shop but it felt uneasy. It felt like someone was watching us. Then out of nowhere, Pride demons where in front of us.

"**Melissa…"** It said and came toward me.

Patty screamed and hid behind me. "Patty, run to the shop! It's close by."

"I'll get Dante!" She yelled and ran toward the shop. Great now I have to deal with the demon.

Another Pride demon came behind me and I jump forward to miss the scythe. As the weapon was stuck in the dirt and kicked it really hard and it flies back landing on its back.

I stare at it in shock, I just kicked it… "Whoa…. I full-on kicked at guy…" I said. As the demon got up, it looked mad. "Crap… Way to go Melissa…" I said to myself and started to walk backwards. I totally forgot about the other demon and it moved its scythe up to attack me. I rolled out of the way before it hit me.

I have to find something to protect myself. I looked around and found a big, strong stick. I ran over to it and grabbed it. The demons ran over to me and got ready to attack. I dodge out of the way just in time and hit one demon in the head with the stick. The demon fell down face first into the ground and I kick it again hoping I can possibly kick it to death but I forgot I'm out numbered as the other Pride demon raised its weapon. I had no time to react so I closed my eyes and put my arms over my face.

Then I heard two gun shots and the demon stopped and fell to the ground dead. I looked up and saw Dante.

"Dante!" I call out and moved away from the demon I was kicking. It got up and looked at Dante.

"**Son of Sparta…."** It said.

I froze. Did it just say Dante was the son the Sparta? Dante's a demon?

"Shut up, you demon scum." He said and he shot the demon in the face.

I looked at Dante in horror and he looked back at me.

"A-are you a demon, Dante?"

* * *

**Melissa finds out that Dante is a demon. What do you think will happen next? I hope you liked this chapter I'm going to write Payton's chapter probably next week or Friday. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey everybody! I want to apologize, I miss spell 'Sparda' in the last chapter. I don't know why I let that slip. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is Payton's point of view. I hope you are getting the pattern with the chapters. One will be Melissa then the next will be Payton's. Btw I'm also sorry for not updating in a while, I'm busy with school.**

* * *

I stared in horror at the figure that was in front of me. "Y-you're that boy who was attacked by those demons…." I stuttered in fear. "Are you the one who brought me here?"

The man looked at me with his cold blue eyes. "Yes. You want your friend back, do you not?"

My eyes widen. "You can get Melissa back?" I asked Vergil.

"I cannot. However, you can." Vergil said as I listen to him. "Your friend is in a world where she does not belong. I don't know if she can survive by herself. Demons are much more powerful there then in this world." He explained.

I froze at the thought that Melissa being dead. "Why would Melissa be in danger?" I asked.

"A demon king named Mundus is after her. He wants to bring her into the demon world and use her as a spawn." Vergil explained. "Only you can get her out and pull her back into your world."

I nodded. "How do I get her out?" I asked.

"You must do a ritual from witchcraft to get her back." He said.

I nodded. "Thanks, Vergil, I will get her back!" I smiled.

He closed his eyes. "Be gone."

….

"Payton!"

I jolt awake and see Johnny and Emily as they were looking at me with concerned expressions.

"Um hey?" I said smiling trying to lighten up their mood.

"What the hell happened?" Johnny questioned. "You just passed out!"

I got up from the bed Johnny put me on. "I- I had this vision." I began, "It was about these two boys and they where twins, I believe their names where Dante and Vergil. Their mother was killed by scary demons and they were trying to get the twins. Dante got away but Vergil was caught…" I explained to Emily and Johnny. "The vision changed and I was in white space and I saw Vergil. He told me that the demon king, Mundus, wants to use Melissa as a spawn."

Emily and Johnny eyes went wide. "What?" They said in unison.

"I don't really know about it myself…" I said holding my head." But Vergil told me how to get Melissa back…"

"How!?" Emily and Johnny asked together.

I walked out of the room, Johnny and Emily followed behind me. I got to the shelf where the witchcraft book was. I took it out and put it on the table. "He told me I could do a ritual to get her out of the world she is in."

Johnny looked at the book then at me. "What world is she in and how exactly do we get supplies for a ritual. We don't live in the 1700s anymore."

I looked up at Johnny, "I'm not sure myself, but hopefully Alexandria knows something because it seems that she knows a lot about the paranormal." I said grabbing the book and started to walk out of the house.

Emily, Johnny and I start walking to my house so we could talk my dad. "Maybe my dad can help us." I said. "He is new to spirits and stuff but I think he would want to help. Melissa is like a second daughter to him."

Johnny and Emily nodded and we arrived at my house.

I walked in and the dogs ran up and jumped on all three of us. Dad was home from work early and was on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey Dad we found something that might- "I stopped to see what my dad was watching. He was watching a late episode of _Ghost Adventures_. "Really, Pops?"

He looked embarrassed, "What? I want to know more about spirits, it's interesting. Besides these people are hilarious!"

I laugh and rolled my eyes. "I know how to get Melissa back."

Dad almost jumped off the couch and walked towards me. "How?"

I hold up the book. "From this, it's a witchcraft ritual book. We got it at the abandon house." I said opening it. "But it is all in Latin."

"Who told you about this?" Dad asked.

"Um long story short, I passed out and a man named Vergil told me that Melissa is in a different world and the only way to get her out is by a ritual in witchcraft." I said trying not to sound crazy.

Dad just stared at me blankly and looked at Johnny and Emily the same way. "Okay, this is a lot for me to handle but if it's a way to get Melissa back then I'm in!"

I smile at my dad. "We should tell Ms. Fisher about this…"

We all got into my dad's car and started to drive to Alexandria's house. We got out of the car and walked up to the door. We rang the door bell and Ms. Fisher came and opened the door, she was on the phone and looked serious but she gestured us to come in. Bandit barks and comes up to us in greeting, looking a lot better than he was before.

Alexandria sighs, "Alright, thank you officer." She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Dad questioned.

Ms. Fisher sits down on the chair and rubs her head, clearly frustrated. "It was the officer. He still can't find any clues and no one has seen anybody matching her description." Alexandria said almost in tears.

I look at my dad and then turn to Alexandria. "That is because she is not in the world."

Alexandria looked at me with a shocked expression. "What?"

I sat down next to her to explain farther. "We went back to the house and I found a pendent. When I picked up the pendent it made me see visions of the past. Two twin boys and their mother where attack by demons and the mother was killed. The older boy, Vergil was captured, the younger twin, Dante got away. After that I had another vision and Vergil told me that Melissa is in a world where demons are stronger and she is being targeted by a demon called Mundus. The only way to get her back is by witchcraft."

Ms. Fisher looked like she was trying to let all the information sink in. "Do you have the book?"

"Yes it is right here." I said and put the book on the table. "But it is in Latin."

She looks at the book and opens it to the first page. "Wait, I think I seen this writing before." She got up and grabbed a book by the book shelf. She put the book on the table and it was in Latin as well. She opened the first page and it had the same writing in the witchcraft book. "I just don't know want it means, '_De Alternative mundi'_?"

"Who knows? Dad, do you have a translator on your phone?" I asked my father.

"Yeah hang on." He took his Iphone out of his pocket and clicked on a translator app. He looked at the writing in the book and then typed the word in the translator. He looked confused for a second then looked at me. "It says the words mean 'The Alternative World'."

"What? There really is an Alternative World?" I said with a shocked expression.

"Apparently, and that is where Melissa is." My dad said.

Alexandria stood up. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to pull Melissa out of there." She said and took the book from me. "You should all go home and get some rest. I will look into this and tell you about it tomorrow."

We all went back to the car and drove Johnny and Emily back to their house. Once my dad and I got home I sat down on the couch and put my feet up. "Tomorrow is going to be crazy…"

* * *

**I hope to like this chapter! Again sorry for the late update :( please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

I stare in Dante's blue eyes and start to back away in fear. "You are a demon… Why didn't you tell me?" I screamed at Dante. "I'm trying to get away from demons and here I am living with one. You lied to me!"

Dante stepped forward as I took another step back. "Melissa, I am not like the other demons, I protected this town. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would freak out. You are in danger and I need to protect you." Dante said as he started to walk toward me. I tense up when he was standing over me. "I would never hurt you…"

I looked up and saw that Dante's eyes where soft and caring, he was dead serious. I looked away and stepped back. "Okay, I trust you Dante. But you have to tell me everything."

…

When we got to the shop Trish and Patty weren't there so I assumed Trish went to take her home. Dante went to the fridge got a beer and a water bottle and sat down in his chair. He gave me the water bottle and I took it and drank some.

"As you know, Sparda was my father. He separated the demon world from the human world. He fell in love with my mother, Eva, and had me and Vergil." Dante said and looked at me as I nodded. "You already know what happen to my mother and father but I didn't tell you about Vergil. When my mother died, demons took Vergil away and I got away and came to this town. For a very long time I thought my brother was dead and that's when I held more hatred toward demons. When I grew older, I took on a case and I had to fight a pretty nasty devil. This demon was no joke, I had trouble fighting it. As is came for an attack I had no time to react and I knew the blow would hurt a lot, maybe even kill me. But then after a few seconds, the blow never came. I looked up and saw that the demon was cut in half and saw a figure behind it. As the figure turned around, I saw it was my brother. I was overwhelmed to see my brother alive and told him about the hunting business that we could both fight demons together. He told me that he was not interested, that he wanted to break the seal and get my father's power. I didn't like what he wanted and told him that I would stop him. He left and I didn't see him until another year." Dante paused and took a sip of his beer. "As the year passed, Vergil raised Temen-Ni-Gru and finally got to the demon world. We fought and I injured Vergil so he couldn't fight anymore. The gate to the human world was closing but I didn't really want to leave Vergil in hell, but he fell off the cliff and trapped himself in the demon world."

My eyes started to water and Dante gave me a weird look. "Why are you crying?"

"You lost your whole family. You been threw a lot." I said whipping my tears away.

"You've been through a lot too." Dante said and I looked at him. He cleared his throat and began his explanation. "Anyway a few years after that I finally set up my shop and started doing cases. Then a girl, Trish, rode into my shop with her motorcycle and gave me a job to do at Mallet Island to kill Mundus because he was planning to come back and rule the human and demon world. When I was in Mallet Island I had to fight many demons. One demon I faced was Nelo Angelo and I realized it was really my brother, he fought Mundus and lost. I did what I had to do and killed him. When I explored deeper in Mundus's castle and found Trish, only it was a trap and I was betrayed by her."

"Is she a demon too?" I asked.

"Yes but when I was about to fight Mundus, Trish saved me from his attack. In the end both of us defeated Mundus together."

"I see..." I said letting the information sink in. I felt very bad for Dante, he lost his father and mother in a very young age and he had to kill his own brother.

There was a sound of a car horn outside the shop. Then an old man with blonde hair came into the shop.

"Dante I have a job for you." The man said as he closed the door behind him.

Dante took a sip of his beer, "Sorry, Morrison I can't take it. I'm on babysitting duty." Dante smirked at me as I glared at him.

Morrison looks at me, "You must be Melissa. Sorry we couldn't find where you live. It must suck living here with Dante." Morrison said as Dante gave him a look.

I laughed. "It's fine."

"It is strange that there aren't any missing reports about you." Dante said. He sat back in his chair and put his feet on his desk. "It just doesn't make sense to me."

"Well Dante, I'll be going now because you won't take the job, I'll just go ask Lady." Morrison said as he walked out of the shop.

I was getting really tired so I went over to the couch and laid down on it, after a couple minutes I fell asleep.

* * *

I was walking down the hallway of my high school trying to get to my class until I heard, my name being called from behind me. _"Hey -.__Are you ready to go to that 'haunted house' tonight?"_I asked the girl standing in front of me. Again I still couldn't see the girl's face.

The girl gave me a look. _"Of course I am. Are you kidding me?"_

The girl and I were in the abandon house and we were in a bathroom looking at our refection. _"This Melissa is the most stupid thing we ever did."_ The girl said.

Then the girl looked passes me and screamed. I looked behind me and saw a black mist on the wall and in the black mist was three red eyes. Mundus…

I screamed and tried to run but the mist was engulfing me. _"Melissa!"_ The girl yelled at me and she shot her hand out for me.

"_Payton just run, don't let it get to you!" _I said to the girl, Payton, as I finally got to see her face. There were tears in her eyes and she looked terrified. I remember her now. She is my best friend since kindergarten. We cause all types of trouble together. She was like my sister.

"_Melissa!" _Payton screamed as I was fully swallowed by the darkness.

I was in the darkness and I heard a dark voice echo around me. _"Foolish human, you are a pathetic being." _A massive figure appeared and tried to grab me but I started to run.

"_No leave me alone!" _I cried and then I started to fall through a hole as I faded away from the darkness.

* * *

"No!" I screamed as I woke up. Dante was reading his magazine and quickly turned to look at me.

"What? " He asked giving me a confused look.

I took a deep breath and then looked at Dante. "I remember everything now." I got up from the couch and walked over to Dante.

Dante put his magazine down. "Okay? What do you remember?"

"I remember how I got here." I said as Dante sat up a little straighter. "But you will think I'm crazy."

"I already think you're crazy." Dante said with a grin and I gave him a nasty glare. He laughed, "Okay, tell me. I heard and seen crazy my whole life."

I told him who Payton was and how we went into an abandon house together so we can look into the paranormal. I told him how I got swallowed by the dark mist and how I was surrounded by darkness.

"Then I fell through a hole and I must have landed here." I finished.

Dante looked like he was taking the entire information in. "So Mundus tried to take you and bring you somewhere. Maybe that is why he is trying to get you, he doesn't want you here. "

"Then where does he want to take me?" I asked.

"Hell." Dante said with a serious expression.

My eyes widened. I can't even imagine hell. All I could see is torture, blood and darkness.

"I-I don't want to go to hell."

Dante stood up. "You won't, trust me." He grabbed the phone and dilled a number.

"Hey Morrison, can you do research for me…" Dante explained the situation to Morrison. "Alright, thanks." He hung up the phone. "He will look into it and call when he got something."

I nodded and sat on Dante's desk. Dante order pizza as we wait for Morrison to call. When I took a bit of my second piece, the door of the shop opened.

Morrison walked in and looked serious. "I did the research and found something. He handed Dante a book that was written in Latin. The title of the book was _Duo Mundi. _

Dante looked confused, "I don't know Latin, what the hell does it say."

Morrison rolled his eyes, "It says 'The Two Worlds'. Based on this book we live in the Alternative World and there is another world called the Native World. It says that both worlds share Hell." Morrison said. "I believe Melissa came from the Native World."

I looked at Dante then at Morrison. "Do you really think I came from a different world?"

"It could be possible. You said you fell through some hole when you where in the darkness." Dante said.

All this information was making my head spin it felt like I was going to pass out again. "How do I get a back?" I asked looking at Morrison hoping he had an answer that could help.

Morrison looked down, "I don't think you can."

I looked down at the ground and sighed. I felt home sick. I really want to see my mother and Payton. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"We will figure something out Melissa. There has to be some way to get you back." Dante said.

I looked up and Dante and he had that stupid smirk on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, I hope so." I said and wiped my tears away.

Morrison went over to Dante's fridge and grabbed a beer. "I will try to do some more research and let you guys know."

Dante nodded and we all sat there in silence.

…

Morrison had left after he finished his beer and Dante and I sat inside the shop with nothing to do. Dante was back reading a magazine and I was looking around the room to find something to do. There was a pool table in the corner of the shop, but of course it was broken. I took a deep breath and sighed. Dante put his magazine down, got up from his chair and went over by the door to get his trench coat.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Dante looked at me as he was putting his coat on, "To get some ice cream, you coming?"

I jumped off of Dante's desk and ran out the door, almost tripping over my feet in the process. I heard Dante chuckle and I turned around and laughed. We walked together to Restaurant Fredi's.

When we got to the restaurant the waitress came to our table. "Hey Dante, do you two want the 'usual'?"

Dante nodded and she went to get our order. When she came back with our ice cream I started to dig in.

"You know, people say you can't buy happiness but you can buy ice cream and that's the same thing!" I said between months full of ice cream.

"Agreed," Dante said.

After we finished our ice cream we paid and left our empty bowls on the table. We walked home together without being attacked by demons, which was very nice.

We got to the shop and Dante went to his desk and dropped his pendent on the table. I went over and picked it up to examine the beauty. "You must have really loved your mother…" I said to Dante.

Dante looked at the pendent, "Yeah, Vergil and I both did."

I looked at the pendent and saw it had a faint glow. I looked closer to see what it was. _"Melissa…"_

My eyes widen and I couldn't move. _"Melissa…" _The voice called again. The pendent began to glow even brighter. _"Melissa…"_ I fell to the ground feeling light headed.

"Melissa!" Dante shouted and ran over to me and picked my head up. "Damn it Melissa!"

I was clutching the pendent in my hand like it was the only thing keeping me alive. _"Melissa…"_ I shut my eyes tight and everything became dark.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I made it longer for you. I wasn't very sure what to name the worlds so I named Dante's world the Alternative World and Melissa world the Native world. If any of you have a better name for the world please tell me because I really couldn't come up with a name and I though the Real World would sound very dull. Stay tuned for the next chapter! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

My dad was worried about me passing out yesterday at the abandon house so I stayed home from school today and let me tell you, it was boring.

I tried playing Just Dance 4 on the Wii but I just got bored fast so I read _What Happen to Goodbye _by Sarah Dessen. After I was done reading I sat on my couch and watched TV.

I started watching _Dance Mom's _until the phone rang. The caller id read Fisher, Alexandria. "Hello?"

"Oh, hello Payton!" Alexandria said in a cheery voice. "I thought you would be at school today."

"Dad let me stay home today." I said.

"Is he home or still at work?" Ms. Fisher asked.

"He is still at work."

"Oh okay, I'll call you later, stay safe okay, don't let anyone in!" Alexandria said in a motherly voice.

I laughed, "Ms. Fisher, did you find anything about how to get Melissa back?"

I heard a long sigh at her end of the line, "No not yet, I'm having some trouble. In fact, that's why I wanted to talk to your dad so he could help me out."

"I can help! Do you think you can pick me up?" I asked.

"Yeah only if it's okay with your dad." She said.

"Alright hang on I'll call him on my cell." I put down the house phone and grabbed my cell. I called my dad and after a few rings he answered.

"Payton are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine Dad, Alexandria needs help in research can she pick me up?"

"Yeah, I will be out by 5:00 and I'll go over and help."

"Okay, thanks." I hung up with my dad and picked up the house phone. "He said it was alright."

"Alright see you in a bit!" Alexandria said and hung up.

After I let the dogs out to pee, I put them in their cage. I grabbed my laptop and notebook so I could take notes on any information on witchcraft rituals.

I heard a car horn outside my drive way and grabbed my keys. I walked out the door locking it behind me and walked to Ms. Fisher's car.

"Hey Payton." Alexandria said as I got in the front seat. "Is there any place you want me to stop?"

"No, no I'm good." I said putting my seat belt on.

When we got back to Alexandria's house I put my laptop and notebook down on the table. Bandit jumped up on me and tired to lick my face. "He sure got big!" I said laughing.

Ms. Fisher chuckled, "Yes Melissa will be sad when she can't hold him anymore." Melissa loved Bandit and always held him. I looked at the picture on the refrigerator with Melissa holding Bandit when she first got him, with his tail wagging, licking her face, while Melissa is moving her face away laughing as she was looking at the camera.

Alexandria smiled, "I always loved to see her smile. After her father died she just-"she stopped, tears in her eyes. She didn't have to finish, Melissa was a wreck after her dad died. She never seemed happy anymore. When she smiled, it was always a fake, but the smile she had when she got Bandit was real. It was like she learned how to move on. It took ten years but she finally moved on.

"Alexandria, I have to ask you something." Alexandria turned around to look at me. "How do you know so much about the paranormal?"

Alexandria laughed. "When I was your age, me and a bunch of friends of mine got an Ouija board and decided it would be fun to 'contact' the dead. We were trying to get a good spirit but we didn't. We started hearing things in the room so I thought my friends where messing around with me, trying to scare me. One of my friends was getting scared and asked if the spirit was mad and it said yes. I started to panic I kept my composer, hoping whoever was scaring us would stop. I remember I told the spirit that we were sorry and if it could forgive us. It said no. Everyone was scared but I was still was thinking it was fake. Then the spirited said goodbye. After that things where being thrown at us and we heard voices and that's when I knew that these things are real." Alexandria said. "And that's when I got to know a lot about the paranormal. When I had Melissa, I would lie to her and say ghost weren't real but I think she had some sixth sense or something because she would always sense things that shouldn't be there."

I nodded as Alexandria told me. "Well let's do some research, shall we?" Alexandria said as she smiled.

After a couple hours I barely found information on witchcraft. I read an article about the Salem Witchcraft Trial, which I already knew about because we learned that in eighth grade. I sigh in frustration. I couldn't find anything on this!

I closed my laptop and put my head down on it. "I can't find anything Ms. Fisher…" I complained.

Alexandria laughed slightly. "You look exhausted. How about you go and rest in Melissa's room, I'll wake you up in a few hours."

"No, I need to help you do research!" I protested.

Ms. Fisher looked at me, "Payton it looks like you haven't slept well in days."

It was true I haven't been sleeping well at all. I keep having those nightmares.

"Go rest Payton." Alexandria said in a demanding motherly tone.

I got up, knowing she doesn't want me to argue, and went to Melissa's room. As I walked in the room, it felt so different without her. I remember when I would go over her house we would dance around her room singing Katy Perry and throw beads at each other trying to get it around our necks. I lay down on her bed, staring at the white ceiling. "We will get you back I promise…"

Bandit came into the room and lay down next to me. He would always sleep on Melissa's bed to protect her. "You are a very loyal dog, you know that." I told Bandit petting his white head as he licked my hand and curled into a ball, closing his eyes. I turned on my side and closed my eyes falling asleep in an instant.

* * *

I was dreaming again, only I think I was. I'm surrounded by a dark forest, bloody cages where hung from the trees with bloody people in it banging against the cages. I heard terrifying screams. Screams full of agony. Some screams didn't even sound human. _It's only a dream Payton, that's all it is. Just a bad dream, I will wake up soon. _But I didn't wake up, I was walking further in the forest and the screams where getting louder and louder. I looked behind a tree and saw, ugly creatures hitting people with whips and making them carry food and items to a big scary mansion on top of a creepy hill behind a tall black gate. I don't know where I am, but I don't like it. _Wake up Payton, wake up! _

"_I'm here because of you!" _I turned around to see Melissa, bloody head to toe, in a cage up in a tree.

"_Melissa, I'm sor-" _

"_You are lying! You're not sorry if you really cared then you would have saved me a long time ago!"_ Melissa screamed down at me.

I looked away I couldn't look at Melissa bloody it really scared me. _Wake up! Wake up!_

"_Telling you're self to wake up isn't going to work!" _I looked up and saw Melissa turn into a demonic looking monster.

"_**You're going to burn in Hell too!"**_

* * *

"Payton, honey wake up!" I heard my father say as he shook me. I opened my eyes to see I was still in Melissa's room. "Are you alright, where you having a bad dream? You look pale." He said with worried eyes.

"I-I'm okay Dad." I said shaking a little.

He backed up letting me pass him through the door. I walked in the kitchen and saw Alexandria cooking. "Hey Melissa, I made you and your father dinner, I hope you had a nice nap."

"Yeah, thanks I needed it…" I said trying to smile and sat down in the chair.

She put a plate down in front of me with chicken nuggets and French fries. "I can tell when you are lying…"

"Yeah Payton, you are really bad at it." My dad came in the kitchen and sat down next to me. "It was another bad dream wasn't it?"

I started playing with my finger nails and signed loudly. "Yes, it was about Melissa again. She was all bloody and – she hated me…" I started to feel tears falling down my cheeks. "If I only saved her in-"

There was a big bang and I looked up at Alexandria who slammed her hands on the table. "You need to stop blaming yourself Payton!" She pointed a finger at me. "You have to forgive yourself because you couldn't do anything about it! I don't blame you for anything! If you keep having those nightmares, it's going to kill you!"

I was so shocked that Alexandria yelled at me, I couldn't do anything but look at her with wide eyes, tears flowing down my face like a river and trying to choke back sobs. She gave me a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Payton, you really need to forgive yourself." She said with a smile. "Besides, we are going to get her back, no matter what!"

My father, who didn't say anything the whole time, rubbed my head and gave me a smile.

"All right time to eat!" Alexandria said as she served my dad and herself some food.

…

After we ate we all began to do research again. I dug around some sites and found useful information. I found a summoning witchcraft circle. I remember Vergil told me I must summon Melissa back into our world.

"Hey, Alexandria, can you look into the book and find anything on witchcraft circles?" I heard her flip some pages.

"Yeah, hang on I have to translate it."

I walk away from my laptop and go next to Alexandria. She typed the Latin words in Google Translator._ "To summon someone from the Alternative World, you must have an item that both worlds possess. Witch's on both sides must perform the same ritual at the same time." _

"What item do you think the Alternative World and the Native World have?" My dad asked.

I gasped Alexandria and my dad looked at me. "The pendent! Vergil's twin brother has a different one but it's probably in the Alternative World!" I said almost jumping up and down. "Remember yesterday I talked to Vergil? I was holding the pendent! So maybe I can talk to Dante and see if he can help us find Melissa. When he does, he can do the ritual!"

Both of Alexandria and my Dad's faces lit up. "Good, is the pendent back at the abandoned house?" Dad asked.

"No I took it home with me." I said with a grin.

"Well let's go see if it will work, Alexandria do you want to come tonight?"

"Sure just let me go get ready!"

I could tell Ms. Fisher was really happy to find out that her daughter might be finally coming home. She came back in the room with shoes on. "Ready."

We all loaded into the car and drove back to my house. Once we got there I literally ran to the door and opened it with my key. I ran to my backpack, where I put the pendent and grabbed it. Alexandria and my dad came in behind me.

"Okay, well, here goes nothing…" I closed my eyes and tried to focus on talking to Melissa. After a couple seconds, nothing happened. I opened one eyes to look around but everything was normal. "How the hell do you do this?"

"Try concentrating more." Ms. Fisher suggested. I closed my eyes tighter and put the pendent close to my chest. _Concentrate Payton…. Melissa... Melissa…. Melissa….. _

* * *

**Sorry for the late update again. I hope you like this chapter and please, please REVIEW! I also want to take some time and pray for the people in Boston, stay strong you guys, you will make it through! I have family in Boston and thank God they are safe. It just so scary to think that they where very close to danger. If any reader is from Boston, God bless you! **


	12. Chapter 12

I gasp, waking up to an unfamiliar place. I was lying on my back so I rolled over and pulled myself up with my hands. I looked around and saw nothing but white space. "Where the hell am I?"

"Melissa?" I heard someone say behind me. I spun around on my heels and stared at the person in front of me.

"Payton…" Memories of Payton and I played in my head from when we met, to the last time we seen each other. Tears start forming in the corner of my eyes. Without a word we both embraced each other. After a couple seconds we let go, I saw that Payton's eyes were filled with tears as well.

"You're alive…" She said as her voice shakes a little.

I gave her a smile and chuckled a little. "You really think I would be dead?"

She smiled back, "Of course not." She laughed. "Although, it's been a couple weeks, how do you so look well fed?"

"I'm living with a man named Dante he saved me from a demon and took me in." I said.

Payton's eyes widen. "Wait what! Dante! You where attacked by a demon!?" Payton was spitting out all types of questions and it was making my head spin.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on I will explain." I explained to her how I got attacked by showing her the scars on my head and leg. I explain how I was suffering from memory loss and how I just got it back. I told Payton about Dante, how he is half demon and how he took care of me.

Payton was listening and was nodding her head every once in a while as we sat on the white ground talking. "Anyway Payton, how did you know how to contact me?"

"A man named Vergil, told me. He told me how to get you back." Payton said.

"How do you know Vergil?" I asked. She explained how she touched the pendent in the abandon house, seeing Vergil and Dante's memories and explained how she spoke to Vergil in the same place we are in.

"I also did research on how to get you back!" She told me how my mother, Payton and her dad are going to help create a summoning circle from witchcraft. She also explained how our friends Johnny and Emily, want to help too. "We just have to do the ritual at the same time or it won't work."

I nodded. "I believe time is the same in both worlds."

"Good I will communicate to you again, it's a meditation between the pendent so be sure to have it with you." Payton said.

"Yeah, see you again Payton." I said as I closed my eyes and started to fade from Payton and the white space.

…

"She is waking up!" Patty yelled across the room. I heard footsteps walking over to me.

Dante was standing over me, with Trish and Lady next to him. "Melissa, what the hell was that?" He sounded a little angry, but I knew he was just worried. "You just passed out again for more than an hour!"

I sat up, removing the wet cloth Patty put on my head. "It's hard to explain…" I looked at Dante, Lady, Trish and Patty, who all had their worried eyes fixed on me. I told them how I was talking to Payton, and how she told me about the ritual. "There is a way to get me back!" I exclaimed happily. "So pretty much the way I can commutate with her is by meditating through the pendent." I held up the Dante's pendent that I was still clutching in my hand.

I gave Dante his pendent back and he took it, putting it in his coat pocket.

"Well it looks like you're going to be very busy, kid." Lady said.

…

Dante, Trish and Lady sat on the desk drinking beer as Patty and I were playing poker. "You got to be kidding me Patty!" I yelled at Patty who beat me the second time. "You told me you didn't know how to play, you cozener!"

Dante laughed. "She does that to everybody, she even beat me a couple times."

"That's because you stink at poker Dante!" Patty said pointing a finger at him.

I shook my head. "I'm never playing with your ever again." I laughed.

Lady stood up and walked toward the door. "Well I'm going, thanks for the beer." She left and I could hear her motorcycle drive away.

"Melissa, can you go to the park with me?" Patty asked me. I looked at Dante, who was still reading the magazine and looked back at Patty. "Pleeease!"

"Trish, go with them." Dante said not looking up. "I don't want any demons attacking them like they did last time.

Trish, Patty and I walked to the park together. "So Melissa, what are some things that are different in your world from ours?" Patty asked politely.

It gave me a moment to think. "Hmm…. The demons in my world are more like shadow figures but here, they are much stronger and are seen in their true form."

"Your world sound safer!" Patty said.

I laughed. "No, not really Patty, my world has a lot of evil in it as well."

When we got to the park, there were a lot of people walking around, parents watching over their kids, and people walking their pets.

"Max stop!" A big black dog was running towards us. Patty hid behind Trish as I got crouched down to pet the dog.

"Hi there puppy!" I pet the dog and laughed when it was licking my face. "You are a good dog, a very good dog!"

The dog's owner catches up to us. "I'm sorry, he was pulling and he was too strong, he is not very well trained."

I laughed. "It no big deal, it's pretty easy training a dog." I said as I picked up a stick from the ground. The dog tried to grab it, but I held it up higher. "Ah!" I scolded him. I stepped closer to the dog as it backed away looking at the stick. I used my hand to motion the dog to a sitting position. "Sit," I said and walked closer to the dog. Slowly his butt hits the ground. "Good boy Max!" I threw the stick so he could go and catch it.

"Wow, thank you kid, I thought he was not trainable." The owner said.

I shook my head, "all dogs are trainable you just have to know what you are doing."

For a while Patty and I played with Max until they had to go.

"Bye doggy!" Patty said as I pet Max goodbye.

"You know Melissa you really know how to treat a dog." Trish said from the bench.

"Yeah, I have a dog back at home." I said, remembering Bandit. I miss him so much.

Patty sat down on the bench next to Trish. "Wow, what does it look like? What is its name?"

I smiled. "His name is Bandit and he is a white Malamute, I trained him all by myself."

Both Trish and Patty nodded. "All right you two it's getting late, let's get back to the shop." Trish said.

"Aw!" Patty complained.

As Trish, Patty and I walked back to the shop we didn't get attacked by any demons, which was weird because it was the second time in a row. I stopped walking and turned around, looking over my shoulder. Something is just not right.

"What is it Melissa?" Trish asked.

"It just seems to quiet, there were no demons for two nights in a row…" I said.

Trish stopped to look too, wondering the same thing.

"Who cares? Not being attacked by demons is good enough for me!" Patty exclaimed.

Trish and Patty start walking back to the shop. I look back once again then shook off the feeling I had and continued to walk.

…

When we got back to the shop, Patty complained about how the shop was always messy and started to clean up again. I started to read some of the magazines that Patty brought over. It was magazines on dresses and pretty clothes, but it was very expensive, I don't know how she is able to get any clothes like these.

After a few hours Patty was done cleaning and Trish took her back home. Patty told me to keep the magazines, which I was very delighted to because it was so boring here.

Suddenly the phone started to ring, which scared me because it didn't ring for many days. Dante kicked his desk, making the phone fly off its handle and caught it like it was nothing. "Devil may cry." Dante said lazily, still reading his magazine. Then he looked serious when the person on the other line answered. "Okay, where and how much money are you going to pay me?" He took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote down the address. "Alright, thanks, I'll be there in a few." Dante hanged up.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Someone has a job for you?"

Dante put his coat on and grabbed some weapons. "Yeah, and he is paying me good money." He said. "I need you to stay here and don't go anywhere, if someone comes in, tell them we are closed."

"Got it!"

"Order pizza if you want, the number is in the drawer somewhere." He said.

"Okay." I said as he left the house.

I called the pizza guy and ordered some pizza. "That would be 15 dollars ma'am." The pizza man said as I answered the door.

"Just put it on Dante's tab okay?" I said with a smile.

"Bu-" He tried to stay but I closed the door in his face. I sat down on in the chair, putting my feet on the table like how Dante does and start eating pizza and read magazines.

"This is not bad, not bad at all…" I said happily like I was living in a paradise.

I ate three slices of pizza and felt super full after that. As I was reading someone walked in the shop.

"Sorry, shops closed." I said looking up but froze when I saw who was standing in front of me. There was a man with very big muscles, standing very tall with blood red eyes with a scar from his eye brow to the bridge of his nose looking very menacing in his black attire.

"Melissa Fisher…" The man said.

My eyes widen, "How do you know my name?"

The man walked closer to the desk then that's when it hit me, he was a demon. I jumped up from the table and walked closer to the wall with the weapons. I grabbed a shotgun, knowing how to shoot one, and aimed at the demons torso. I shot and jumped from the sound as it hit the demon. I was expecting a flinch from him but he just stood there as his bullet wound was healing super fast. I shot again aiming at his head but he just growled and wiped the blood off of his head.

"Enough of this!" He growled and appeared right in front of me. He grabbed my neck pinning me against the wall. I tried hitting his head with the butt of the shotgun but as I got close he twisted my arm, making it pop and I dropped the shotgun, screaming with agony. As I was screaming he squeezed his hand tighter around my neck, making the scream a loud choking sound.

Saliva was dripping from my mouth. "Bastard…" I choked out at the demon. As I felt myself falling unconscious, the blood eyed demon let go of my neck and I fell to the ground, gasping in breaths of air. I held my broken arm slowly getting up. I was breathing heavily and tried to think of a way to escape.

"Lord Mundus is waiting for you." The blood eyed demon said walking towards me. I backed up hitting a cabinet. I looked behind me and saw that there was a vial of water on the cabinet, Holy Water! I reached behind me to get the Holy Water, opened it, and splashed the whole thing on the demon.

"Grrraaahhh!" The blood eyed demon screamed.

I ran out the door and ran down the alley way. "Help, help!" I screamed to anyone as I ran faster through the alley way. "It's a demon someone please help me!" I ran faster and faster, I was almost through the alley way into the street. "Someone help me!"

The demon appeared in front of me blocking my path to the street. "Damn human, how dare you run from me!" Blood Eyes raised his hand to strike me.

"DANTE!" Was the last person I screamed for as the demon hit me.

…

When I came to, I was being carried over the shoulder by Blood Eyes. My body felt weak and drained. When my eyes focused, I was in an abandoned graveyard. Blood Eyes mumbled something in a language I didn't understand and I heard something big begin to open. From whatever the demon opened, I could faintly hear screams and the energy coming from it was so intense.

"Dante, please, save me…" I mumbled weakly as I fell unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is going to be a little bit different than the others. I hope everyone liked the last chapter and hopefully you will like this one too.**

* * *

**Dante's P.O.V**

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked as she looked up from her magazine. "Someone has a job for you?"

I put on my coat and grabbed Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory from the wall. "Yeah and he is paying me good money." I said and turned to look at Melissa. "I need you to stay here and don't go anywhere, if someone comes in, tell them we are closed."

"Got it!"

"Order pizza if you want, the number is in the drawer somewhere." I said.

"Okay." She said as I walked out of the shop and walked down town to where the guy told me to go.

I got to the place and there was an abandoned church in the ruins. Almost immediately, I could sense the demon in the church. With Ebony and Ivory in hand, I walked through the door of the church, ready to shoot anything in my way.

The demon that stood before me looked quite familiar with wolfish features, fangs and claws; it was the demon the attacked Melissa.

"So, you are still alive…"

"**You shouldn't have underestimated me, Son of Sparda." **The demon said as it swung its claw at me. I jumped out of the way and it hit the ground.

"Aw, did someone get stuck?" I taunted the demon when he was trying to get his claw out of the dirt.

He got his claw out of the ground and turned to look at me.

"**Grahhh!" **He transformed into a larger version but with horns on top of his head.

"Now this should be fun." I smirked.

He rushed forward, swinging his now sword -like claws. I dodged his attack and cut him in the stomach, his blood gushing out from the wound. I shot him with Ebony and Ivory, backing away so I could perform another sword attack. He cut the bullets with his claws and came forward again, which was a big mistake. I cut his shoulder and he slowly fell to the ground. "That was for injuring Melissa, you son of a bitch."

He growled in pain.** "Son of Sparda, I must ask you, why do you help a pathetic child?" **

I glared at the demon, "Because I'm human."

The demon laughed at my answer. **"Human? Ha! Sparda was a fool for loving a human! You are much like your father and that's what makes me hate you!" **

I smirked, "Right, I'm always cleaning up Daddy's mess." I swung Rebellion down upon his head, killing him this time for good.

"Too easy…" I said walking out of the church.

As I was getting closer to the shop, I could see Trish driving her motorcycle in the distance. As she slowed down I stopped to wait for her.

When she stopped, she was panicking.

"What's wrong Trish?" Thinking something had happen to her.

"Dante, the Gate, someone opened it!" Trish said.

My eyes widened. "What!" Thinking of all the danger this town could be in right now. I need to get Melissa and bring her into a different town so she can stay safe. "Trish you go ahead, I need to bring Melissa to Fortuna. Nero and Kyrie will look after her." She nodded and I ran toward the shop.

As I was outside the shop I could sense a demon's presence, but it was faint. "No, Melissa!" I ran in the shop thinking the worse that could happen to her. Inside the shop, there was no sign of Melissa.

"Dammit!" I growled. There was a shotgun on the floor near the wall and blood on the ground. It wasn't blood from a human, but it was demon blood. Where the hell is she? Suddenly, it hit me. "The Gate!"

I ran to the Hell Gate through the forest and the abandon graveyard and saw Trish.

"I can't find Melissa!" I said as I approached Trish. "She must have been taken and gone through the Gate. Mundus must have sent someone to take her. I'm going through the Gate to find her."

Trish looked extremely worried. "I'm going too!

I shook my head. "No, I want you to stay here, Mundus is dangerous and you know that, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Trish looked me in the eyes, almost the way my mother did a long time ago when she was worried about me. "Stay safe Dante…"

"You too…" I said and started to walk through the Gate.

* * *

**Payton's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see Alexandra and my Dad's worried expressions.

"Is everything alright?" Dad asked. "You were out for about an hour.

I smiled and jumped up from the bed; dizzy from getting up to fast I fell back down. I laughed and stood up straight. "I talked to Melissa and she is safe!"

Dad smiled and Alexandria put her hand to her mouth, tears of happiness formed in the corner of her eyes. "I'm so glad, when is she coming home?"

"I going to talk to her again tomorrow and tell her when we will do the ritual." I said as they both nodded.

"Get some rest Payton." Dad said as he kissed me on the top of the head. "Alexandria, do you want to stay the night? You can sleep in the guest room."

Alexandria smiled. "Thank you, you're too kind." Dad smiled back.

"Awkward…" I mumbled, earning a glare from my Dad and Alexandria putting her hands on her hips.

I laughed, got under my covers and fell asleep.

…

"Johnny! Emily!" I yelled down the hall at school.

They both turned around and smiled. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Emily asked.

I smiled. "I'm good. I have so much to tell you!"

We all sat next to each other at lunch so I can explain what had happened last night. "I contact Melissa last night, she is alive and well!"

Johnny and Emily smiled. "That's great!" Johnny exclaimed.

"How?" Emily asked.

I explained about meditating through the pendent. I told them about how Melissa is staying with a man named Dante, and that tonight I am going to tell her how to do the ritual so she can finally come home.

"This is great!" Emily exclaimed as Johnny smiled and nodded.

The bell rang and we had to go to the next class. "Hey, you two come over tonight. You said you want to help out with the ritual." I said before leaving.

Johnny and Emily nodded. "We will!" They said in unison.

When school was done, I didn't even bother picking up my missing work and walked to the car loop. My father was waiting for me with Alexandria. I smiled as I got in the back of the car.

"How was school?" Alexandria asked.

"It was fine, I just want to get back home." I laughed as we drove the rest of the way home in silence.

When we got home I walked in the door, ignored my dogs jumping on me, and plopped down on my bed. I was so tired. I needed to get some rest.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_

"Hello?" My voice sounded groggy.

"Payton, hi, Johnny and I want to know if we can come over know." Emily spoke.

I looked at my clock and it was 5:00. "Yeah, sorry I feel asleep."

Emily said goodbye and hung up. "Payton dinner is ready!"Dad called.

I got up and went to the kitchen and found Dad and Alexandria eating.

"Good evening, Sleeping Beauty!" Dad smiled as I glared at him.

"Did you have a good nap?" Alexandria asked smiling.

I nodded and smiled back. "Dad, Johnny and Emily are on their way." I said looking at him as he had spaghetti in his mouth. He nodded and I started to eat as well.

When we were done eating Johnny and Emily arrived. We talked about our day then sat down on the couch.

"I am going to go talk to Melissa so we can start the ritual." I got up and grabbed that pendent.

"Lay down so you won't fall and break your neck." Dad said.

I lie down on the couch and hold the pendent to my chest, concentrating on the meditation

"Um, Payton?" Johnny asked confused.

"Shh! I'm concentrating!" I snapped.

I call out for Melissa and slowly, I feel myself falling into meditation.

* * *

**Dante's P.O.V.**

I hated being here. Loud, tutored screams fills my ears, the dark and gloomy forests are all around me, man no wonder Dad rebelled, this place sucks!

I walked through the forest alone until a demon like skeleton- dog came out from the darkness.

"Well, what do you know, a Hell Hound…"I smirked looking at the snarling demon dog. I clap my hands and gestured the demon to come closer. "I'm going to take you out for a walk, come here Fido!"

The demon lunched forward with razor sharp teeth and claws. I turned my body to the side so it could not hit me.

When the demon landed behind me it turned around to face me, earning a bullet to the head. I put Ebony back in its place and rolled my eyes. "Come on Mundus, throw me a real challenge!" I yell into the air, knowing Mundus is watching every move I take. "You're going to make it too easy for me to find Melissa!"

I waited for any other demon to come and fight me, but no one came. I sigh and walked on. I need to find Melissa, she better not be hurt…

A light glow in my pocket disrupted my thoughts. "The hell?" I put my hand in the pocket and felt my pendent. I took it out to examine it only to be engulfed by the light.

…

I open my eyes to see nothing but white empty space. "Okay I'm not in hell, but what am I going here?" I mumbled to myself.

"Vergil?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around and found a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, who looks like the same age as Melissa, looking at me with a worried expression.

I nearly laughed. "No, I'm not Vergil. The names Dante, who the hell are you?"

The girl's eyes widen when she hears my name. "Dante, that's you?! Oh thank you so much!"

"Wait for what? Who are you!" I was getting a bit annoyed.

The blonde cleared her throat. "I'm Payton, a friend of Melissa!" She smiled showing perfect white teeth. I blinked, surprised I was meeting Payton. She had a confused look on her face. "It's good meeting my best friend's hero and all but where is Melissa?"

Great, how do I tell her that Melissa is in Hell and I am as well looking for her?

"Is she alright?" Payton asked in a soft but concerning voice. I couldn't answer her, so I said nothing, not looking at her the whole time.

"She is in danger…" I finally said.

Payton looked like she was having a hard time believing what I just said. "She was fine yesterday… What the hell happened!?"

I sighed and looked at her. "A demon came into my shop and took her. I don't know if she is hurt or not."

"Where did they take her!? Are you going to go find her?" Payton was getting angry and worried tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm looking for her right now and she is in…" I trailed off not knowing what kind of reaction I'm going to get out of Payton.

"She is in where!?" Payton screamed.

"Hell…" I said know looking away from her. Payton hung her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have left her alone in the shop."

"It's not your fault." Payton choked out. "I just can't believe the dream I had about her in Hell is real..."

My eyes widen. "What? You dreamt about this? What happens to her?" I demanded her to tell me.

Payton shakes a little and then spoke. "She was in a cage bloody head to toe and she became a monster…"

I touched Payton's shoulder to comfort her. She looked up escaping one last tear. "Payton, Melissa will not become a monster, and I will not allow them to harm her." I said in a soft voice.

Payton nodded and then flashed a weak smile. "Thanks Dante." She said as we both faded away from the white room.

* * *

**This chapter was very hard to write. I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. School has been Hell and stuff been going on. I'm on summer vacation now and I don't have a job so I am going to be writing a lot more! I also wrote another story called Carry On, a crossover on Supernatural and Final Fantasy VII where Zack and Cloud are brothers and have to find their father and killed every supernatural being. I am NOT going to stop writing this story just because I'm also writing Carry On, if some of you were wondering. I am very happy with this story and I'm glad most of you read up to Chapter 13! Although I'm disappointed that I didn't really give my OC much description. **

**So This is what my character's look like:**

**Melissa Nicole Fisher-** 5'7 shoulder length brown hair. She dresses a little bit like a tomboy, and never wears dresses. Has baby blue eyes. Age: 16

**Payton- **Also 5'7, Has blonde hair and dresses girly. Has blue eyes. Age:16

**Johnny-**6'0, dark black hair, tanned skin. He has been with his girlfriend, Emily since the sixth grade. Has dark blue eyes. Age: 17

**Emily-** 5'6, dark redish hair. She and Johnny are going to help Payton get Melissa back. Has green eyes. Age: 16

**Alexandria-** Looks a lot like her daughter but is 5'5 and has brown eyes. Age: 40

**Payton's Dad-** Doesn't really look like his daughter, but they both share a determined mind. Has brown hair. 5'10, dark brown eyes. Age: 42


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! How are my lovely readers doing? This chapter will also be different like the last one. I hope this will be a great chapter!**

* * *

When I came too, I was in what looks like a cage high in a tree. I couldn't even escape because I was so high up. I sat down, I didn't like this place, I don't like the screams, and it was scary. I was so confused; I want Dante to be here right now. I curled into a ball and cried. Suddenly I felt the cage lower itself. I looked up and saw Blood Eyes looking at me.

"Get up!" I did what he told me to do and he grabbed my hands and tied them. I yelped in pain when he moved my broken arm. "Follow me and you won't get hurt."He said coldly. I glared at him but followed him as he was taking me farther into the dark woods. I wanted to run away, but I knew I could never out run a devil.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked frighten.

Blood Eyes never looked at me. "The Master wants to see you right now."

I kept walking, not speaking another word. As we were walking, the screams where coming from people who were being tortured by the demons. I stopped and stared in horror, and wondered if that was going to be me. "Keep walking!" He pushed me and I stumbled forward a bit. I looked away from the tortured souls and continued walking.

As we walked out of the forest, I saw a big, dark, scary mansion behind a tall black gate. Blood Eyes push the gate open for us to walk in. Demon dogs where snarling at me, foaming at the mouth and looked like they wanted to attack me.

"Shut up, you damn Hell Hounds!" Blood Eyes yelled. They backed away, but never keeping their eyes off me. We walked in to the doors of the mansion and right away, I could feel a very strong presence. It must be Mundus. "Walk!" Blood Eyes pushed me through the door and I quickly picked up pace. We walked up the stairs, and at the top had two ways to go, left or right. Blood Eyes walked right. We walked down the long hallway until we stopped by a tall door. Blood Eye's pulled the door open and as we walked in, there was a spiral staircase that went up a lot of stories.

"You got to be kidding me, right?" I looked at Blood Eye's with a disbelieving expression. "How in the world do you think I can climb all those stairs?"

I could hear Blood Eye's growl deep in his throat. "I forgot humans are this weak…" I glared at his response but was surprised when he grabbed my waist and fling me over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down!" I punched his back as I complained.

"Shut up and stop moving, or I will drop you on your head!" Blood Eye's growled. I stopped quickly, not wanting to get even more hurt.

It seemed like hours when we reached the top of the stairs and reached an even larger door. Blood Eye's put me down on opened the door. As he opened it, I could feel the most powerful energy hit me and I was paralyzed with fear.

"Get moving!" Blood Eye's pulled me towards the door and pushed me inside. When I got inside, I was facing a three eyed statue with angelic wings. I was facing Mundus, lucky me…

"Lord Mundus, this is the human you commanded me to capture." Blood Eye's said as he bowed down on knee.

**"Good, my human spawn…"** Mundus said as if he was smiling. **"Step forward, child."** I didn't know why but I stepped forward to Mundus just as he commanded. **"You are under my command now, you will obey me." **A bright light appeared over my body, I had to close my eyes. When I opened them, I saw I was wearing dark demonic armor. I felt weight on my back so I turned my head to look over and I had a large sword on my back. I didn't feel any pain in my broken arm so I started to move it and was surprised to see it didn't hurt one bit. It felt like sparks where going through my veins, I feel stronger than ever before.

I looked at Mundus, very frighten at this point. "What did you do to me?"

**"I gave you power a normal human would love to posses." **Mundus said. **"You belong to me now, child." **

"I don't belong to anyone, especially someone like you!" I yelled at Mundus and started running out of the room. I could see Blood Eyes running after me.

**"Stand your ground General; let's see how this plays out…"**

"Yes Master…" Blood Eye's stopped and let me run out of the room.

I ran out the room and started running down the stairs. I had to get away and somehow get back to Dante!

* * *

**Dante's P.O.V. **

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself back in Hell. I got up and looked around for any demons. It was all clear so I walked on, looking for Melissa. I heard the screams grow louder so I hid behind a tree and looked to see what it was.

"Shit…" I gasped. Demons where torturing souls, ripping them apart and hitting them with sharp whips, the damn demons where enjoying it! I clenched my teeth, trying to control my anger. The only good thing was Melissa wasn't being tortured. I looked to my right and saw Mundus's mansion. "She must be in there." I mumbled to no one in particular.

I stayed hidden behind the trees and made my way up to the mansion's gates. I pushed it and was surprised to see it open without any alarms going off. "You would think the Prince of Darkness would have a better security system…" I walked in, closing the gate behind me. I took two steps and then I was surrounded by Hell Hounds. "I take that back…"

I took out Rebellion and swung down on the first Hell Hound that attacked me. I put it back on my back and did a back flip in the air, taking Ebony and Ivory out and shooting many of the demons. I landed and shot more on the ground. More and more Hell Hounds appeared and I was starting to get bored and I need to find Melissa fast. I quickly ran to the front doors of the mansion and ran in. A Hell Hound tried getting in, using its head to push the door open so I quickly shut the door on its head, causing its head to fall on the ground. "Well that works too…" I said looking at the head dissolving into the ground.

Now inside Mundus's mansion, I was determined to get Melissa out of here. Mundus better have not of harmed her if he did, I will make sure he is dead. As I was claiming up the dirty front stairs of the dark castle, I heard someone running down them. I stood there frozen on who I saw...

"Dante, you came!" Melissa cried and ran to hug me. I was too shocked to see her, did she escape? That's when I realized Melissa was wearing dark armor and a sword on her back.

I frowned; it remained me of Nelo Angelo... "Melissa, what's with the armor?"

She looked up at me, still holding on to me. "Mundus wants to use me as his human spawn, so I escaped! Dante, the demons are after me!"

I growled. "Okay, I'm going to get you out of here! Stay behind me!" I turned around and started walking out of the castle until I heard something rush at me from behind.

I turned fast to block whatever blow that was about to come. I was surprised to see Melissa, with her blue eyes glowing and a dark cloud surrounding her body. Her sword was against mine.

"Melissa, what the hell has gotten into you?!" I shouted. Melissa glared at me and stepped back, positioning herself to perform another attack. "Melissa, I don't want to do this..." I said getting into the same position. Melissa rushed and swung her sword at me. I dodged and moved to my left, kicking at her legs in the process. She stumbled but did a roll on the ground and picked herself up, recovering fast. She spun around and charged at me again. I jumped out of the way as she swung her sword near my neck. That was damn close... "Melissa, get a hold of yourself!"

As her response, she ran at me and unleashed a series of sword attacks. I blocked each attack, trying not to hurt her, but I would have to defend myself. I kicked her in the stomach and she few back a couple yards, but landed on her feet gracefully.

"Melissa..." I said feeling guilty. She disappeared before my eyes. "What?!" I looked around confused and let my guard down. Which was a big mistake...Melissa appeared right front of me and I had no time to react as she impaled the sword into my chest. I grab her hand that was on the sword.

"Melissa, wake up! I know you are in there!" I choked out, blood dripping down the corner of my mouth. Something flashed through her eyes as she stepped back, startled, and drew her hand back. I took the sword out of my chest slowly, kneeling on the ground panting painfully.

As she had her hands to her head, the dark cloud around her body dissipated and her eyes went back to normal. She stared at the wound she gave me and her eyes began to water. "Dante? I-I'm so sorry!" Melissa choked, tears streaming down her face. "I-I didn't mean t-"

I cut her off by holding her in a tight embrace. "It's alright kiddo, you had no control over your body." I rubbed her head as she cried into my shoulder. "And besides, I'm still in one piece." I said trying to make her laugh, which didn't work because her shoulders shook and cried more.

For a couple seconds I let her cry it out, it was probably a very scary experience for her. As her sobbing subsided she pulled away, wiping her tears.

"Hey, are you alright? I didn't hurt you to bad, did I?" I asked, remembering I kicked her pretty hard. She shook her head no.

I had to think of something that would make her laugh. "You know, you cry a lot!" I said sarcastically.

This seemed to work because she smiled. "Shut up!" She laughed but was still choked up. "I was really worried because I hurt you!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's because you're human!" I laughed.

She stopped crying and smiled more. "Whatever! It's not like you cried before!"

"Nope, I never did!" I lied.

"Yeah whatever!" She gave me a disbelieving look.

"Devils never cry." I said.

She smiled. "Yeah, sure."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's get going." I picked up her sword and handed it to her.

"Are you crazy? I just attacked you with it!" Melissa said surprisingly.

"You will need it for know." I put the handle in her hand.

"What if I lose control again?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that right now." I finished. She sighed loudly and put the sword on her back.

We walked over the castle door only to find out it was locked.

"That's just great!" I exclaimed angrily.

_**It's rude to leave without saying hello, Son of Sparta.**_ A mocking voice echoed throughout the castle.

"Mundus!" I growled slamming my fist on the door. In the corner of my eyes I saw Melissa shake at the voice. The voice laughed. The only way out is through Mundus.

"Melissa, we have to go up and face Mundus, do you think you can?" I asked.

Melissa looked hesitant. "Yes."

I nodded. "This time I promise, nothing bad is going to happen."

Melissa nodded in understanding. We both stared to walk up through the castle, and defeat Mundus.

* * *

**Please, please, PLEASE review! I want to hear what people have to say about my story! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
